JUEGOS DE VENGANZA
by Darling Kitty
Summary: Con esta humillación, Joey colmó la paciencia del CEO. Este se vengará con lo que más le duele, su hermana... Pero no sabe que con eso, le caerán encima las penas del infierno. Yaoi. SxJ.
1. Blanco Fácil

**Summary:** Joey, después de muchos intentos, al fin le gana a Seto Kaiba. Tal es su humillación, que el CEO no encuentra nada mejor que vengarse con lo que el cachorro más quiere… su hermana, quien ha estado enamorada desde siempre de él. Pero no sabe que las consecuencias de sus actos no se harán esperar… ¿Es que no te enseñaron que la venganza nunca es buena, Kaiba?

**Pairings: **SxJ (la otra es sorpresa)

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales.

**Advertence: **Es un fic yaoi (chicoxchico), así que si no te gusta este género, será mejor que huyas. Espero que lo acepten, es mi primer fic, no tengan duda de criticar lo malo, eso me hace mucho mejor como escritora. Y lo último, esto es aproximadamente cuando nuestros protagonistas tienen 20 años

**JUEGOS DE VENGANZA**

**By Darling Kitty**

**Capítulo 1: Blanco fácil**

¡TE GANE!

Nadie podía creerlo. Todos estaban tan estupefactos que cuando Joey Wheeler gritó, nadie pudo ni siquiera mover la boca… Ni siquiera la seriedad andante de Yami pudo evitar una mueca ante tal acontecimiento.

Es que era histórico.

Al fin Joey le había ganado a Seto Kaiba en un duelo de monstruos.

Ok… admitámoslo que la suerte había tenido mucho que ver en esto.

Y ni para que decir la cara del CEO… una mezcla entre "mi peor pesadilla ha llegado" y "¿cuál será la forma más lenta y dolorosa para matar a un perro rubio". Incluso podía vivir con eso de que Yugi y Yami fueran mejores duelistas que él, aunque tardó mucho tiempo en superarlo.

Pero que Joey Wheeler le ganara, era prácticamente imperdonable, era la peor humillación que podía recibir.

- ¡Gané, gané! – repetía a cada rato lo mismo, como un niño en navidad - ¡le gané al bastardo ricachón, le gané al bastardo ricachón, yupiiiii! – saltaba desde su lugar.

- ¿Nos perdimos de algo? – preguntó Duke incrédulo.

- Hoy se acaba el mundo – murmuraba con cierto miedo Tristan.

- ¡Muy bien, Joey! – gritó Yugi, quien lo había tomado de mejor manera que todos.

Aparte del chico tricolor, nadie podía reaccionar aún, hablaban casi por inercia. Sin embargo, Serenity no sabía como sentirse ante esto. Por un lado, estaba feliz por su hermano, quien celebraba victoriosamente, nadie más que ella sabía los esfuerzos que el muchacho empleaba en todo lo que realizaba, esto era sólo parte de sus frutos; pero por el otro, sentía un peso en el corazón, estaba triste por el… por el… hombre que amaba…

Que secretamente amaba…

Desde los trece que secretamente tenía este sentimiento. Había pasado de todo desde el "me gusta porque es lindo", muy clásico de esa edad, hasta desarrollar un sentimiento mucho más profundo, llegar a amarlo tal cual era, a admirarlo porque a pesar de todo lo había vivido, podía seguir de pie. Era todo un luchador y estaba orgullosa de él, sin importar que él nunca correspondiera sus sentimientos.

- ¡Te gané, bastardo ricachón! – Joey se lo sacaba en cara – ya sabía que no me humillarías para siempre.

- Cállate, Wheeler – lo retó el ojiazul – lo tuyo es sólo suerte – prefería pensar que sólo era eso.

- ¿A sí? – preguntó con falsa curiosidad el rubio – entonces¿por qué te ves tan mal humorado, amigo? – fue mordaz.

- "…" – no le respondió nada, ya había pasado el tiempo que podía darse el lujo de pelear con Wheeler ¡Por Ra, tenía que madurar, ya tenía veinte años!

- ¿Dónde quedó tu inteligencia de millones de dólares?... ¿no me contestas nada acaso?

- No pierdo el tiempo con un estúpido perro que cree que la suerte es sinónimo de inteligencia – rió sarcásticamente.

- ¡Juguemos otro duelo entonces!

- ¿Para humillarte otra vez? – le respondió Kaiba, por qué ese tipo le era tan exasperante - ¿eres tan masoquista que quieres convencerte que sólo fue un milagro?

- ¡Maldito, Kaiba! – lo iba a golpear pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

- Joey, no lo hagas.

- Pero sis, este tipo siempre se burla de mí, ya estoy aburrido.

- No lo hagas, por favor – le pidió Serenity – si nos disculpa, nos vamos – se dirigió tímidamente a Kaiba, el tiempo no hacía que los efectos de aquel hombre disminuyeran en ella.

- Oyela, tu hermana heredó la inteligencia y sensatez que tú no tienes – y con eso, el castaño se fue.

- ¡Odio a Kaiba! – protestó el rubio haciendo un berrinche – es que ese tipo no va a reconocer nunca que yo también puedo ser bueno.

- Joey – habló Yugi – tú sabes que Kaiba es orgulloso, pero sabes que se le pasará… si en el fondo es una buena persona.

- Si tú lo dices – contestó Joey no totalmente convencido.

- ¡Ahora vamos a celebrar el triunfo de Joey! – sugirió el ojiverde.

- Tú sólo piensas en fiestas, Duke – lo retó Tristan.

- No – contestó – sólo le quiero caer bien a mi cuñado y crear una oportunidad con Serenity – esto último se lo susurró al moreno.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Deblin? – preguntó ardiendo de celos.

Esos dos de nuevo estaba peleando, ya todos sabían la causa. Hasta la misma Serenity.

¿Qué se creen? Ella no era un trofeo y su corazón ya tenía dueño.

* * *

Era su vigésimo cigarrillo del día. Si había adquirido una mala costumbre en todo este tiempo era su adicción por el tabaco. Ser el presidente de una gran corporación y prácticamente un padre de familia durante tanto tiempo ha dejado sus estragos. Ni siquiera Seto Kaiba podía huir de las ansiedades que le ocasionaba el ajetreo del día a día, si hasta Mokuba en la adolescencia le había salido más inquieto, más de alguna vez le ha pillado salir de casa a escondidas para volver a altas horas de la madrugada y con algunas copas de más.

Su cuerpo había llegado al límite. Así no pudo despegarse del cigarrillo nunca más.

Al principio, uno cada vez que tenía una reunión importante o una discusión fuerte con su hermano; luego, uno antes de trabajar. Ahora no podía levantarse ni acostarse si no se fumaba religiosamente un cigarrillo.

Y más encima ahora, que tenía su orgullo herido. Cuando perdió con Yugi, hasta quería dejar la duela pero ahora, con Wheeler, esto ya no era tocado su orgullo como duelista… sino algo personal…

Muy personal…

"¿Dónde quedó tu inteligencia de millones de dólares?"

Lo había ofendido… al menos Motou era tenía clase para jugar…

Wheeler, no…

- ¡Maldición! – golpeó con ambos puños la mesa de su escritorio, ese maldito duelista de cuarta se las pagaría por el ridículo que le hizo pasar aunque sea lo último que haga.

- Seto, tranquilízate – habló Mokuba al entrar a la oficina - ¿o quieres que te traiga otra cajetilla?

- ¿Qué te he dicho de golpear las puertas antes de entrar? – preguntaba molesto.

- Pues no importa, no hay secretos para mí… ¿supongo? – señaló el moreno y se tiró al sillón, con un obvio gesto de malestar por parte del castaño – hasta sé que estas de mal humor porque perdiste con Joey¿verdad? – levantó una ceja al ver que Seto fruncía el ceño, él estaba en lo cierto – aunque no lo quieras reconocer, él es un muy buen duelista.

- Sí, seguro – ironizó mientras prendía otro cigarrillo. A Mokuba no le gustara que fumara, pero si quería salir el viernes, era mejor no criticar a su hermano.

- Hermano, no es el fin del mundo porque perdiste un duelo con Joey – se arrepintió decir eso, después que Kaiba apretara los puños – después le das la revancha y ganarás como siempre.

No… un revancha no bastaba, quería al perro humillado, que sufriera donde más le duela…

- Ahora la gente va a pensar que puedo ser vencido por cualquier idiota – replicó.

- ¿Por qué? Sé que no te gustará lo que te voy a decir, pero cada día, Joey se está haciendo más conocido en el ambiente y ya tiene uno que otro club de fans.

"¿Ese idiota con fans?... Y yo soy Obelisk, el destructor"

- Además – continuó el moreno – que hayas perdido una vez no te hace más malo y… - no pudo continuar, Seto lo miraba juiciosamente.

- Mukuba… ¿qué es lo que tienes en la boca? – preguntó el CEO sospechando saber que es lo que era.

Oups, al parecer ya lo habían descubierto.

- Bueno yo…

- Mokuba, abre la boca.

- Pero yo…

- No te lo repetiré otra vez, abre la boca – "ahora que vengan las penas del infierno", pensó el chico al obedecer al mayor.

- ¡MOKUBA! – no era tan volátil como antaño pero esto había pasado de la raya - ¡esto es un…!

Efectivamente, Mokuba Kaiba de quince años, se había puesto un pearcing en la lengua.

¡Cielo Santo!

¿Cuándo su hermano había cambiado tanto? Se responde a sí mismo, desde que la testosterona llegó al pequeño, de ahora, uno ochenta de estatura.

Bueno… ya pensará cómo hacerle pagar a Wheeler…

* * *

Tres días después…

- Seto me contó que te burlaste de él porque le ganaste el duelo – le comentó Mokuba – Joey, así ni en cien años…

- Lo sé, pequeño, pero prefiero resignarme… ¿me podrías dar un consejo de cómo conquistar a Kaiba sin morir en el intento?

- No – en ese aspecto, el presidente de KC era prácticamente la misma dimensión desconocida.

- Y eso que tú eres su hermano – protestó el rubio – oye… ¿no te molesta esa cosa, chibi, para comer? – cambió el tema radicalmente al ver comer al menor galletas.

- Me dijeron que al principio sí, pero que después me acostumbraría a él – le dijo Mokuba de lo más relajado, en los últimos años se había dado cuenta que se sentía más cómodo hablando con el rubio de ciertos temas que con su hermano, él lo comprendía.

- ¿Y qué cara puso Kaiba? – se imaginaba que eso fue de antología.

- No quiero ni recordarlo – el resultado: no pudo salir el viernes y el sermón de dos horas de Seto.

- Jajajajajaja – la cara del chico le dio a entender todo.

- Además que me dijo "te pones cosas raras, pareces una chiquilla, igual que la niña de Wheeler" – el moreno estaba aludiendo al arete plateado que Joey tenía en la oreja izquierda, hasta ahí le llegó la risa del rubio.

- A mí me importa un pepino lo que diga ese bastardo ricachón.

"Sí, claro, estoy que te creo", pensó el menor

- Deberías tomar en cuenta las opiniones que importan – dándole poca importancia al de Kaiba, pero tenía un razón oculta – mi sis me dijo que eso te daba estilo.

- ¿En serio dijo? – todo se le olvidó al instante, la cara le parecía iluminada.

- No lo disimules tanto, jajajaja – se burlaba el rubio.

- No te burles de mí…

- Jajajajajaja – Joey se estaba matando de la risa mientras se oye el timbre y se oye de lejos un "yo voy".

Esa era Serenity, quien iba a abrir la puerta, ni qué decir del casi ataque que le dio al ver al mismo Seto Kaiba en la puerta. Se imaginaba para lo que era, no había que ser tonta, tenía que tener los dos pies "bien" puestos en la tierra.

- B-Buenas noches, Kaiba – saludó la chica cortésmente pero con un cierto temblor. El castaño pensó que esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que parecía, ese brillito en los ojos la delataba.

Sabría cómo podría manejar con eso, no tenía idea de tener una relación, pero si era un maestro en cuestiones en esto de la "ciencia del flirteo", tenía que convivir a diario con eso para que las víboras no se lo comieran a él y su imperio… y seguir con la misma expresión en el rostro.

- Buenas noches – fue distante pero cordial - ¿está Mokuba? – la pelirroja sabía que era para eso.

- Sí, inmediatamente lo iré a buscar… yo – iba a llamar al menor de los Kaiba, pero…

- ¿Serenity? – la chica se dio inmediatamente vuelta¿había oído bien? – Serenity es tu nombre¿verdad?

- S-Sí… yo… – Dios Santo¿cuándo dejara el tartamudeo de lado? Si seguía así, él se daría cuenta.

- Tranquila, yo no muerdo – sonreía levemente. La voz de su conciencia le decía que este era el último momento para arrepentirse, pero no le hizo el más mínimo caso – sé que tú y yo no nos conocemos salvo por Wheeler, pero quería agradecerte lo que hiciste el otro día por mí, más que mal, él es tu hermano… te lo agradezco mucho… si no fuera por ti estaría en el hospital y mi casa estaría convertida en la nueva discoteca de moda – no supo si la risa de la pelirroja era de nervios, de relajo o una extraña mezcla de ambos.

- No-no fue n-nada… – ¿es que se murió y nadie le avisó, es que no creía en lo que Kaiba le decía.

- Entonces, no lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿quieres salir conmigo? – la chica se sobresaltó – es una forma para agradecértelo, tomaremos un café y vamos a una muestra de pinturas a la que me invitaron… ¿qué te parece?

- "…" – la chica no podía modular palabra, ni en su fantasía más infantil se llegó imaginar esto.

- Lo tomaré como un sí… mañana a las siete…

Serenity se sintió que ese día se había sacado la lotería…

Sin embargo, dos chicos que escucharon detrás de las paredes, sentían que sus corazones se rompían a pedazos…

* * *

**Bueno, ese es el primer capítulo, que lo centré más bien en los cambios que han sufrido los chicos, menos el de Joey, que lo profundizaré en los siguientes capítulos; es que Mokuba ya no podía seguir venerando a Seto como antes, tampoco Seto tan correctito ni mucho menos Serenity tan llorona. También le diré de cómo Seto llegó a la conclusión de lo peor que le podían hacer al rubio bonito era andar de conquista con su hermana. Supongo que entendieron cuando me refería a los "dos corazones rotos", ese koneko no sabe la que le espera.**

**Espero sus revis ansiosa, aunque sea sólo a la crítica. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Se despide.**

**Shabi (Sabrina o Darling Kitty, como gusten)**

**PS: Próximo capítulo… Secretos y pactos…**


	2. Pactos y Secretos

**Summary:** Joey, después de muchos intentos, al fin le gana a Seto Kaiba. Tal es su humillación, que el CEO no encuentra nada mejor que vengarse con lo que el cachorro más quiere… su hermana, quien ha estado enamorada desde siempre de él. Pero no sabe que las consecuencias de sus actos no se harán esperar… ¿Es que no te enseñaron que la venganza nunca es buena, Kaiba?

**Pairings: **Principalmente SxJ

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales.

**Warning: **Es un fic yaoi (chicoxchico), así que si no te gusta este género, será mejor que huyas. Espero que lo acepten, es mi primer fic, no tengan duda de criticar lo malo, eso me hace mucho mejor como escritora. Y lo último, esto es aproximadamente cuando nuestros protagonistas tienen 20 años.

**CAMPAÑA: **Me sumo a la campaña liderada por nuestra amiga Katrinna, no permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Que sea este pequeño aviso lo único que plagiemos porque entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.

**JUEGOS DE VENGANZA**

**By Darling Kitty**

**Capítulo 2: Pactos y secretos**

Sabía que en una situación como ésta, él debía ser quien debía mantener la calma. Eso se veía extraño por su personalidad, pero tenía que levantarle el ánimo a quien, todavía consideraba, su pequeño; aunque su corazón estuviera partido en mil pedacitos. A diferencia de Mokuba, nunca se había ilusionado, sabía que Kaiba era imposible de imposibles… en un principio, sólo esperaba que este sentimiento pasajero se fuera de su vida y volver a ser el mismo Joey Wheeler de siempre.

Bastante estúpido fue creerse eso… tan pasajero ha sido, que lleva dos años con ese amor y en vez de disminuir, se ha intensificado y madurado más de lo que él quisiera.

- ¡Mokuba, espera! – exclamó el rubio al ver que el menor se iba del lugar – ¡Mokuba! – exclamó nuevamente cuando el chico se encerró en el baño – Moki… ábreme – golpeó suavemente la puerta - ¿no ves que se van dar cuenta?

- ¿Por qué, Joey? – se lamentaba el chico - ¿por qué él y yo no?

- Quizás te estás precipitando, sólo la invitó a salir, y…

- Claro, como mi hermano es el mujeriego número uno de Domino e invita a salir todas las noches a una chica distinta… ¡si la invitó a salir es porque le importa! – conocía a Seto demasiado bien para creer que "sólo quería divertirse", cuando sólo de pensar en esa última palabra, le causaba alergia.

¿De qué estamos hablando? De la seriedad personificada, del que no da pie sin pisada…

- Bueno, ella aceptó… porque – pensaba en qué decirle a Mokuba para hacerlo sentir mejor sin muchos resultados, y por qué no decirlo a sí mismo – bueno, salió con él quizás porque no todos los días se puede salir con el tipo más rico de la ciudad, o será que lo encuentra mejor opción que Tristan y Duke… o qué sé yo, uno nunca entenderá a las mujeres.

- Eres tú el que no entiende – le reclamaba – siempre van a preferir al "señor perfecto"… ¡hasta tú lo has hecho! – Joey estaba asombrado, pensó que la rebeldía del chibi era una cuestión de edad, pero tal vez ese era un asunto mucho más de cuidado. Se quedó en silencio, en el fondo, el moreno tenía razón, pero…

- Si escogiera amarlo o no amarlo, tú sabes mejor que nadie que hubiera escogido que no, es triste amar cuando sólo quieren tu presencia lejos… y aunque creo que sólo te estás anticipando a los hechos, pero si me ponen en la situación en que las personas que más amo son felices entre ellas, amén a eso. No soy nadie para separarlos.

Mokuba quedó en una pieza ¿Ese era el mismo infantil y payaso Joey el que hablaba¿Su amigo?

- Moki, de un tiempo no sé qué te pasa con Kaiba – dijo preocupado el rubio – y no me mandes a volar con el discurso "es que estás enamorado de él", pero es ese bastardo ricachón quien ha sacrificado su vida por ti, lo mínimo que debes hacer por él es disimular, poniendo tu cara llena de risa – fue en ese momento cuando el chico del piercing abrió la puerta.

- Claro, para ti es tan fácil decirlo…

Eso era cierto. Serenity, desde que vive con Joey, siempre ha estado muy cariñosa con Mokuba, lo que ha hecho que el adolescente sin mucha experiencia en este campo (aunque las apariencias engañen) a ilusionarse más de la cuenta, podría decirse. De cierta manera, todavía creía en eso del "primer amor nunca se olvida". Y Kaiba tenía gran culpa en eso, pero no tenía tiempo para autoanálisis sicológicos de su infancia, tenía que poner su mejor cara de risa ¿Era su idea o la admiración que siente hacia Seto ya no existe?

La respuesta. No.

- Gracias, Joey – su sonrisa fue sincera, el rubio era un sol – no sé que haría sin ti.

- Serías más aburrido que una ostra…

- O que Seto.

Ambos se rieron.

- Bajemos, si no, sospecharán de nosotros… Moki, tal vez, Seto necesita una amiga, ya sería hora… Serenity es muy dulce y quizás nos amanse a nuestro dragón de ojos azules…

Definitivamente… o Joey peca de bueno o peca de idiota…

Después de un "¡hola, Seto!" y carita de un niño sonriente que no quiebra un plato forzada, Mokuba se subió a la limosina lo más rápido que pudo, apenas se despidió de Serenity y Joey; no se sentía bien, lo único que quería es que el día terminara pronto. No tenía el más mínimo interés en hablar con su hermano, así que se fue mirando por la ventana, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

- Moki¿te pasa algo? – preguntó el genio – pareces muy callado.

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – como si el castaño no supiera que esa es la respuesta más vieja del mundo.

- No me pasa na-da – le recalcó lo último¿es que no lo puede dejar en paz?

- Te conozco – mostró una leve sonrisa y armándose de paciencia – y sé que te pasa algo.

- Si me conoces tanto supergenio, entonces adivina – se lo dijo de mala gana sin dejar de mirar a la ventana.

- ¡Mokuba!

- Quiero estar solo, por favor – la voz del chico se suavizó, lo último que quería era tener una discusión con el señor "yo siempre tengo la razón", porque siempre salía perdiendo y Seto, también prefirió dejándolo por la paz.

Seguía mirando la ventana, no iba a solucionar los problemas de esa forma pero por lo menos se sentía más tranquilo ¿Qué iba a hacer? De todos los rivales del mundo, el último quien esperaba en la lista era al mismísimo Seto Kaiba, y nadie más que él sabe que su poder es su voluntad y que su voluntad es su poder. Y para su hermano, casi no hay imposibles.

Aunque Serenity diga que su estilo rebelde le agrade, si se mira con Seto, no hay punto de comparación.

Suspiró de tristeza.

Era pelea perdida, más fácil era que Tristan, Joey y Duke sacaran un doctorado de física nuclear.

Aunque se imaginaba como estaría Joey en ese minuto, aún cuando sus supuestas buenas intenciones y casi en el límite de la idiotez, ahora que lo piensa mejor, él siempre se trata de convencer a sí mismo que todo está bien ¡Pobre Joey! Por tratar de consolarlo, el rubio se olvidó de sí mismo.

Todavía no puede olvidar su cara cuando descubrió que estaba enamorado de Seto Kaiba…

_Flashback_

Era otra de esas horribles conferencias, estaba obligado a ir a ellas, por ser el vicepresidente de Kaiba Corp. y su hermano era quien dirigía dicha conferencia, en que los expertos de la tecnología se enfrascaban hablar horas y horas, cosa que lo estaba matando del sueño; debió haberlos grabado, así sabría qué hacer cuando tuviera esas noches de insomnio. Le gustaba la tecnología empleada en sus videojuegos pero odiaba que le explicaran como hacerlo.

Pero los expertos parecían que oían a un profeta viviente, todos parecían absortos en lo que hacían y decían.

De repente, vio por allí, un supuesto científico rubio que estaba durmiendo la mejor siesta de su vida, y con una apariencia, bastante sospechosa. Menos mal que no roncaba o lo hubieran acribillado.

Sin embargo, cuando oyó el nombre de Seto Kaiba, despertó al segundo, y aplaudía al expositor anterior como si hubiera oído todo "bravo, no sé qué demonios dijiste pero bravo", era lo que decía y sus colegas le miraron raro. Pero cuando entró el CEO, lo miraba con una cara de devoción única, que hablara de la nanotecnología o del clima no le interesaba, era él quien le importaba.

Nunca nadie había mirado así a Seto Kaiba, todos lo hacían como el gran genio que era, en cambio, ese tipo le miraba con…

Amor. Pasión. Deseo… Y hasta con lujuria.

Ya veía el pequeño Kaiba que a Seto lo secuestrarían a la habitación más cercana y que ese tipo no respondería de sus actos.

El discurso de Kaiba comenzó y para variar, Mokuba entendió todo a medias, no sería el tremendo genio como su hermano, pero inmediatamente se daba cuenta que ese excéntrico personaje (que no sabía todavía cómo se habría metido en ese lugar tan exclusivo) estaba loco por su hermano. El parlamento estaba en inglés más encima…

- What fuck is talking this guy? (¿Qué $ está hablando este sujeto?)

Ni él mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor. Ese tipo le estaba cayendo de las mil maravillas, aparte de molestarlo por su pintoresca frase, le tendría que hacer un largo cuestionario acerca de sus miraditas dedicadas a su hermano ¡Oh, sí! Esto sería divertido.

Cuando terminó la tediosa conferencia, venía un cóctel con todos los invitados. El pequeño no dudó ningún momento en acercarse a la persona que hizo que fuera la mejor convocatoria de su vida, observando que, cuando llegó a él, literalmente sudaba helado. Ya sospechaba quien podría ser…

¿Pero será posible que él… precisamente él… es-estuviese enamorado… de Seto?

Si se lo hubieran contado, francamente, no lo hubiera creído.

- Hola – saludó el moreno – nunca lo había visto por aquí… ¿señor?

- Ehhh… Miller… J-James Miller…

- Ahhh… - le seguía la corriente – que extraño, yo nunca he oído de usted…

- Bueno… yo ehhh…soy nuevo en esto…

- Aja – lo miraba como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo – bueno señor "Mi-ller", bienvenido a KC, espero que disfrute su estancia – le dirigió con mucha cortesía el moreno.

- Gracias – el invitado ya casi podía respirar con alivio. No lo habían reconocido, el chico ya casi

- Oye, disculpa…

- Dime… - en eso, vio que el chico se había acercado a su oído y le susurró…

- ¿De casualidad tus amigos te llamamos "Joey"?

Peligro. Peligro. Mokuba Kaiba lo había descubierto y las salidas de emergencia no estaban disponibles, ahora sí que sería perro asado y sin derecho a súplica. Ya incluso podía olerse, ardía de tanto ponerse rojo. Y la risita maléfica del chiquillo no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto.

- Tranquilo, Joey – lo calmó el chico – no le diré nada, pero… ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

- Yo… eh, nada interesante – respondió el rubio nervioso.

- Claro, andamos de shopping¿no ves? – ironizó el moreno – no entiendo cómo entraste a este lugar.

- De entrar, chibi, eso fue lo más fácil… uno de los guardias hace rato que le tiene ganas a una vecina mía e hice un trato, tu me entiendes – le pegó un codazo con un guiño en el ojo.

- Ya veo – comentó, arqueando una ceja – pero aún no me explicas qué demonios haces aquí.

- Yo eh… bueno… yo… - Joey temblaba más que gelatina y se movía para todos lados.

- ¿No me digas que era un sueño estar en una conferencia de ciencia tecnológica, escuchando temas en inglés que nunca en tu vida entenderías? – definitivamente ese chico era Kaiba.

- Yo-yo no… etto… eh - ¿qué haría el rubio? No quería decirle que estaba aquí porque hace seis meses que no veía a Kaiba y que lo quería mirar aunque sea a la distancia. Suena estúpido¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué no me dices mejor que necesitas un babero y una foto de Seto para tu próximo cumpleaños? – preguntó Mokuba – ¿o quieres que sea más explícito?

Ahí Joey palideció.

Definitivamente, Seto se moriría si supiera que alguien le pisa los talones en esto del arte del sarcasmo.

- ¿Ah? – no podía decir algo más coherente.

- Te gusta¿verdad? – sonrió sinceramente – me alegra que alguien como tú se haya fijado en él. No te imaginaba gay, pero en fin.

- Mmm – el lenguaje monosílabo de Joey no lo abandonaba en lo absoluto. Que el hermano del tipo que te tiene las hormonas y el corazón a full se entere que estás así, no es fácil de asimilar.

- Joey, ni que te enamorarás de Drácula – "bueno, asecha y mata a sus víctimas pero tampoco es para tanto", pensó el chibi.

- No sé qué hacer – musitó con temor – soy patético – eso fue con tristeza, a lo que había llegado por ver al castaño.

- No digas eso – se compadeció de él, hay que ser muy desafortunado para fijarse en Seto – haremos que tu viaje no sea en vano. Ven.

No sabía la razón, pero ese "ven" le dio más miedo que la mismísima estancia permanente en el reino de las sombras. En menos de veinte minutos, le hicieron cirugía: peinado, de lentes intelectuales pero no lo hacía menos atractivo, de ojos aguamarina de contacto y con un traje que costaba más que todos los sueldos de su vida.

Con cierto aire Wheeler, pero casi irreconocible.

Mokuba le pidió que lo siguiera, pensó que el corazón le estallaría al instante, si había hecho eso era porque algo tramaba y eso de que "haremos que tu viaje no sea en vano" decía mucho. Casi le da un infarto surtido cuando se estaban acercando al mismo presidente de la corporación.

¿Qué pasaba si Kaiba lo reconocía? Era historia.

Pero si no. Un cruce de palabras amables dentro de lo que se puede y un lindo recuerdo.

¿Por qué no? El riesgo lo valía y la oportunidad era única.

- Seto, te presento al catedrático de tecnología microchip de la Universidad de Princeton, James Miller – fue la rimbombante presentación de Mokuba para el falso investigador.

- Mucho gusto – cortés pero escueta respuesta del CEO para Miller – extraño, una escuela tan prestigiosa y no he leído nada acerca de usted – con esa afirmación, Joey quedó paralizado.

- Bueno… yo, digamos…ehhh, es que acabo de cumplir diecinueve años y estoy empezando con un gran proyecto – mintió, de esta no se salva.

- ¿Y sobre qué? – preguntó con cierto interés, veamos si ese tarado de su misma edad se acerca a su intelecto. Ese gringo era sólo un genio de segunda.

"Que la suerte Wheeler me acompañe", pensó para ver si un milagro aparecía.

- Deja que te sorprenda, hermano, estoy seguro que Miller nos sorprenderá¿verdad? – le dijo Mokuba para salvarle el pellejo a Joey.

- Creo que su hermano está en lo cierto – dijo con mucha clase el rubio, que todavía le retumbaba su corazón de angustia – no me gusta dar a conocer mis proyectos antes de ser publicados.

- Entonces cambiemos de tema, y mejor díganos qué le parecieron las exposiciones – lo dijo el genio mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino tinto, con una falsa amabilidad. Para él, todos eran competencia y le encantaba lucir su superioridad en cada uno de estos coloquios.

- Bastante interesante, sobre todo la suya, los portales virtuales siempre me ha parecido atrayentes, pero creo que podría ser muy peligroso… es maravilloso, pero debería tener una programación limitada, ésa es mi humilde opinión – su experiencias con Yugi lo han salvado otra vez. Velitas para su nuevo santo.

El CEO profundizaba en el análisis de su discurso. El tipo parecía saber mucho y nada a la vez, respuestas vacilantes pero airosas. Una de dos, un genio humilde o un idiota con mucha suerte.

No sabía con quien realmente estaba hablando.

- Ah, ya veo… señor Miller, de casualidad¿le gusta algo más que la ciencia? – tenía unas ganas de decirle que es un sin vida, ya quería buscarle algo malo, le desesperaba.

- El arte… específicamente la pintura y la escultura, podríamos decir que es mi… placer culpable – a Joey Wheeler le devolvieron el calor al cuerpo y hasta se sentía capaz de seducir, Seto Kaiba se había metido en sus terrenos. Que no cambie el tema, no en vano era estudiante de Arte.

- Vaya, pensé que todos ustedes vivían en el laboratorio - ¿es su idea o Miller le estaba coqueteando?

- No me pierdo ninguna exposición o evento del Princeton Museum of Art, el año pasado trajeron Dalí, parecía niño en navidad…

- ¿Le gusta Dalí?... mi favorito, me gusta la perspectiva que le otorga a cada una de sus obras – quién le dijo al dragón de ojos azules que todos estos tipos eran cuadrados, ñoños y sin vida. James Miller. Un tipo interesante.

Aún así… ¿por qué sentía que le era familiar?

- Una respuesta muy pobre para ser usted, señor Kaiba – le replicó Joey sin afán de humillar sino de impresionar – Dalí es mucho más que eso… juega mucho con lo cotidiano y lo religioso, muy detallista, excéntrico, algo paranoico y enamorado, eso lo hizo un genio…¿qué me dice usted?

- Nada mal… nada mal… - lo dijo después de un silencio, que valió oro para el rubio y la mandíbula en el piso para Mokuba.

Podía morir en paz… había dejado a Seto Kaiba con la palabra en la boca.

_Fin del flashback_

Después de eso, Joey buscó la primera excusa y voló. La mejor y exasperante experiencia con Kaiba se había llevado con él, James Miller nunca más apareció, aunque más incentivado para conquistarlo como el Joey, el bocón de siempre, pero como ha visto, ha sido un rotundo fracaso.

Para rematarla, quiere salir con la hermana de Joey, destrozándole de paso, todas sus esperanzas.

Más encima la invitó a una exposición de pinturas, que la pelirroja no tiene la más mínima idea que es el evento social del año. Y no quieren que piense que Serenity sólo la quieren para "amiga".

Amigas se invitan a un helado, no a los eventos benéficos más exclusivos. Para eso están las no…

Ni quiere pensar en eso, le hierve la sangre.

Por única vez en la vida, no dejaría que Seto se salga con la suya. No en vano era un Kaiba.

Algo se le tenía que ocurrir. Y pronto.

Se suponía que no sabía nada de la cita, pero era obvio que se lo contaría, después de todo debía saber que debía salir. Estaba más que interesado saber que sentía ella por el CEO, era su última esperanza. O a lo mejor, al fin poder olvidar a ese tipo que le ha traído solamente dolores de cabeza y a ciertas partes muy íntimas.

Su linda Serenity, en cambio, era la pareja perfecta para Seto.

Bella, dulce y delicada. Un verdadero tesoro a la altura del chico más acaudalado del mundo.

Nada que ver con el matón que tiene de hermano.

Kaiba se merece lo mejor. Y él no lo era precisamente, sin contar con todos los prejuicios y el escándalo internacional por ser dos hombres.

- ¿Y tú? – le habló con dulzura, como quien no quiere la cosa - ¿por qué estamos tan contentos? – antes que terminara de preguntar, la pelirroja lo abrazaba.

- Es cierto, soy tan feliz, Joey. Nunca creí que a mí me pasaría esto – se colgaba de los brazos de su hermano, estaba tan contenta, que tenía que compartirlo con alguien.

Un mal presentimiento tenía el rubio. Podría ser pero no quería, ahora sí que entendería perfectamente a Mokuba.

- ¿Y por qué tanto derroche de felicidad? – el show debía continuar.

- Prométeme que no te vas a enojar – lo miró con un poquito de miedo, como si acababa de cometer una travesura.

- Tú nunca me harás enojar – fue la afirmación acompañado de una sonrisa.

- Es que… yo… b-bueno… yo… me es difícil, Joey – estaba con muchos nervios, para ella era declarársele al mismo Kaiba – pero yo… ehhh… estoy enamorada.

- ¡Eso es grandioso, Serenity! – felicitó a su hermana – ya es hora que te decidieras por Tristan o Duke. Sea cual sea tu elección, te apoyaré, son muy buenos chicos – a lo mejor eran sólo imaginaciones suyas y su hermana apenas sabía la existencia del castaño.

- No, Joey, no son ellos… pero yo… - se sonrojó – creo que tengo posibilidades con ese chico. Me invitó a salir.

Listo. Eso fue todo para olvidarse para siempre de Seto Kaiba, además era correspondido ¿Cómo no? A cualquier persona que escoja como su pareja, la podría hacer feliz.

Quería salir de ahí. Quería llorar. Quería morirse.

Era fácil decir que sería feliz si las dos personas que más amaba eran pareja, pero verlos sería doloroso.

Es cierto, nunca se había ilusionado con Kaiba, pero cuanto había deseado amanecer con él, sólo una vez. Acariciarlo, besarlo, decirle todo lo oculto dentro de su alma, ser una sola carne. Eso ya no sería posible.

No había cosa que más deseara que Serenity fuera feliz.

Pero dolía. Dolía demasiado.

- Es que ese chico es idiota o ciego si no le gustaras – sólo quedaba poner su mejor cara y nada más - ¿quién es el afortunado?

- No te vas enojar¿verdad? – realmente temía la reacción del rubio.

- No – la miró con falso enfado – te lo prometo.

- Es… es… es Kai… Kaiba…

- ¿Mokuba? – si habían preguntas estúpidas era esa… pero era mejor hacerse el tonto.

- Joey… ¿cómo dices eso? Moki es sólo un niño. Es lindo pero el que me mueve el piso es su hermano.

Sólo respiró hondo. Una reacción en la que su hermana no sospecharía nunca, creía que era de enfado. Sin embargo, era sólo de desconsuelo, necesitaba asumirlo.

- Si escogiste a Kaiba y te corresponde, no voy a oponerme, sis. Tú sabes que lo único que quiero es tu felicidad – la tenía abrazada – pero pobre que te haga algo el maldito gato ricachón ese, que lo hago pedazos – fue una advertencia y no estaba disimulando.

- ¡Eres el hermano más maravilloso! – esa chica no podía tener más suerte. Joey y Seto a su lado. Para Serenity, lo único que faltaba para la perfección era que ellos se llevaran bien.

Pero eso ya lo veremos.

Para variar ya estaba fumando, más que nunca lo necesitaba, sólo rogaba que la hermana de Wheeler no saliera sin sesos igual que él. Aunque lo que le demostró el otro día dejaba en claro que al menos era bastante más sensata.

Su única satisfacción es que ese perro debe estar al borde de la cólera y lanzando ladridos a todas partes. Quizás no fue muy maduro vengarse con él por un duelo pero eso es solamente la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Si al menos fuera calladito como los otros, sería más fácil aguantarlo pero el muy mal nacido habla cada vez que puede, siempre está acusándolo como si lo conociera, como si no tuviera conciencia del ser inferior que es.

Quizás no creía en la cursilería del amor a primera vista, pero sí la repulsión a primera vista. Desde el momento que cruzó miradas con Wheeler le produjo un rechazo tan grande que no pudo ignorar, quería alejar la escoria de su lado.

Así empezó todo… no había podido poner mejor apodo como aquel imbécil que "perro": mediocre, fiel hasta llegar a la estupidez, que le agrada que lo aplaudan sabiendo unos cuantos trucos y que todos lo adoraran.

Para Seto Kaiba, humillar ese tipo era una sensación tan única, dejarle en claro cada vez que podía que el mundo sería un lugar mejor sin él.

Aparte, le enervaba que el otro tomara su odio casi como una diversión y lo tuviera que ver hasta en las cosas más impensables. Seguramente fue él quien influyó para que Mokuba se pusiera esa porquería en la lengua, pero si le decía que nunca más se junte con el rubio, su hermanito era muy capaz de encadenarse a la puerta de su casa, armando un escándalo de niveles insospechados. Y eso, no, gracias.

No era el tipo capaz de mandar a matar a alguien y Wheeler tampoco valía tanto para hacer eso. Aunque sí un operación con guantes de seda, una que al fin el perro pulgoso se alejara de su vida para siempre y que no lo viera ni siquiera para los duelos de cartas.

Ahí vio a esa pelirroja, la única que ha podido calmar con esa bestia de nombre Wheeler. Bonita, clásica niña de bien, con una dulzura para dejarlo en un coma diabético y está loca por él ¿Por qué no? Podía pasarla bien un rato y eliminar a esa peste de paso.

De momento se pregunta, qué pasaría si le hicieran lo mismo a Mokuba. De seguro, ahí sería capaz de asesinar a alguien. Pero la gente como el perro sarnoso, se lo merecen, pecan sólo por la presencia.

Enciende otro cigarrillo, necesita nicotina en la sangre o se volverá loco…

- Señor Kaiba, su auto está listo – señaló el mayordomo.

- Muy bien, salgo inmediatamente.

Muy bien, que comience la función…

- ¡Voy a bajar! – gritó la pelirroja cuando ya estaba lista para salir. Luego de estar recuperada de la típica histeria femenina por no saber qué ponerse para tal ocasión y del casi ataque que le dio cuando llegó a su casa un hermoso vestido de diseñador, zapatos y joyas, cortesía del mismísimo señor Kaiba.

Joey vio a su hermana con orgullo. Y se veía hermosa con ese vestido muy al estilo de su dragón: discreto, elegante y encantador; algo impaciente se veía, algo normal, no todos los días tu amor platónico te pide que salgas con él.

- Te ves bellísima – le dijo el rubio emocionado, besándola en la frente; mientras que Serenity estaba apenada mirando al piso – sis, nunca bajes el rostro ante nadie, eres tan digna como cualquier otra chica – le levanta la barbilla con su mano – ahora ve y dale una patada en el trasero a Kaiba de mi parte.

- ¡Joey! – la pelirroja rió de buena gana, justo en ese momento, tocaron el timbre.

- Yo voy – dijo el rubio – las damas nunca deben demostrar impaciencia – con eso se fue a abrir, con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente. Imaginarse ese tipo en traje, no le estaba ayudando mucho a su situación, definitivamente ese tipo era la reencarnación del demonio, nadie podía ser tan exquisitamente bello.

- Wheeler, el tiempo es oro, que seas un fracasado y no lo sepas no es mi problema – fue el "cordial" saludo que recibió del ojiazul apenas abrió la puerta con un cigarro en la boca.

- Bueno, Kaiba yo… - no sabía el motivo, en ese momento era la primera vez que Joey se sentía cohibido con el CEO – yo… quiero…

- ¿Qué?

- Sólo quiero pedirte algo…

- Habla rápido – lo miró con desprecio.

- Cuídala mucho… – el castaño no se esperaba esa frase, sólo pudo asentir a la petición antes de llevarse a Serenity e irse en el elegantísimo auto.

Quizás no era mal tipo.

Sólo cometió el error de cruzarse en su camino. Pobre desgraciado.

Joseph Wheeler…

Lo odiaba demasiado, pero enfrentarlo era una delicia…

Era el único que no se cansaba de pelear con él y…

Sus ojos tenían algo. No podía definirlo.

Siempre era así.

Simplemente tenía un no sé qué…

Mientras tanto, Joey cerraba la puerta de la casa y apoyó su espalda en ella. Lo único que le alegra es que había terminado su tortura, no pudiendo evitar un sonido, que se oyó similar a un gemido.

Ya no podía actuar más.

Amaba a su hermana, pero no podía evitar los celos al verla irse del brazo de Kaiba. Mokuba tenía razón, estaba interesado en Serenity, hasta amabilidad se podía ver en el CEO, algo no muchas veces mostrado en él.

- Pobre de que le hagas algo, bastardo ricachón…

Una lágrima fugaz atravesó su cara¿no podía enamorarse de alguien más posible? No, era un perro que vivía como una rata, con la cabeza de un burro, que come como caballo y enamorado de un gato… su vida era digna de una granja. Aunque estaba ahora embarrado en el fango.

En este minuto, era mejor ponerse a ver la televisión y cambiar de canal en canal hasta que se cansara, ya se imaginada que la película estelar de la noche en todos los canales era una de amor, desde "City of Angels" hasta "Ghost"… ¡Qué lindo!

No pasó ni cinco minutos…

Lo que faltaba, alguien tocaba el timbre, como si quisiera compañía.

- ¡Moki! – de que no se lo esperaba, no se lo esperara, pero que tuviera cara de felicidad desbordante - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Entra y apúrate, que no tenemos toda la noche – ordenó el chiquillo dándole de empujones al rubio.

Tenía la idea del año y había tenido un día lleno de planificaciones.

- ¿Eh?... no entiendo…

Joey… ¿te sabes el cuento de la cenicienta?

* * *

**Creo que ya se está viendo la razón del título XD, sin querer Joey y Mokuba están tramando una contravenganza (si existe esa palabra u.u pero igual se entiende ) en contra del genio que será digna de recordarse, largo flashback pero necesario. No que al gato le gustaba jugar… entonces juguemos… De a poco el fic tomará más forma, sobre todo con Joey, que todavía quedan cabos sueltos. El próximo capítulo recién habrá cierta interacción en nuestra parejita estrella ♥o♥ así que no se lo pierdan. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y ya saben para donde van los tomatazos, críticas y felicitaciones a la autora.**

**Hasta la próxima entrega. **

**Shabi. **

**Próximo capítulo: El destino de un Ceniciento**

**Respuestas a Reviews del capi anterior**

_Ginny –Flor de Cerezo–:_ Muchas gracias por tus elogios, me sacaste más de un sonrojo O/O, espero que la historia te siga interesando, puesto que ha tomado un giro bastante inesperado XD. A mí también me imagino a Moki así y o (mejor lleguemos ahí), pero enamorado, es posesivo, como un buen Kaiba. Y al parecer Seto no es el único que le gusta jugar con fuego, veamos quienes se van a quemar XD.

_Aikoss:_ Muchas gracias por el aviso n.n, esto de la tecnología me pilla T.T Espero que te siga gustando este Moki, quien interactúa más en el capi XP.

_dark angel-loveless:_ Espero que te guste esta segunda entrega con este giro tan peculiar, cuídate mucho n.n

_Relena Sakurazuka Kaiba:_ Yo también quiero puro darle al cachorro y no consejos XD, y el CEO que lo tiene en bandeja de plata, lo odia ò.ó Hay tipos tan afortunados… Veamos como irá el Kaiba v/s Kaiba y la idea de Moki n.n' a ese niño sí que se le ocurre cada cosa (aunque será el hetero de esta historia )

_Paulyta:_ Casi me caí de espaldas cuando supe el tuyo XD, y gracias por lo que me dijiste O/O Espero que siga gustándote la historia sé lo tremendamente exigente que eres ¿Qué escribirás una historia de ygo? en msn me dirás todos los detalles. Al fic, ehhh, no matarán a Kaiba pero Moki tiene una idea n.n y que obviamente se enamorará de Joey o.oahí quedará la grande. Y Serenity, ya vas a ver cuando la pobre despierte de la burbuja, pobrecita. Tú también actualiza pronto Coincidencias.


	3. El destino de un Ceniciento

**Summary:** Joey, después de muchos intentos, al fin le gana a Seto Kaiba. Tal es su humillación, que el CEO no encuentra nada mejor que vengarse con lo que el cachorro más quiere… su hermana, quien ha estado enamorada desde siempre de él. Pero no sabe que las consecuencias de sus actos no se harán esperar… ¿Es que no te enseñaron que la venganza nunca es buena, Kaiba?

**Pairings: **Principalmente SxJ

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales.

**Warning: **Es un fic yaoi (chicoxchico), así que si no te gusta este género, será mejor que huyas. Espero que lo acepten, es mi primer fic, no tengan duda de criticar lo malo, eso me hace mucho mejor como escritora. Y lo último, esto es aproximadamente cuando nuestros protagonistas tienen 20 años.

**CAMPAÑA: **Me sumo a la campaña liderada por nuestra amiga Katrinna, no permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Que sea este pequeño aviso lo único que plagiemos porque entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.

**NOTA: No quiero ser una noña sabelotodo, pero me gusta hacer las cosas lo mejor posible. No siempre hablamos en un lenguaje neutro, y los hombres saben mucho de mujeres, autos y sus intereses; tocándome averiguar algunas cositas. Así que por esta vez, explicaré algunos términos extraños al final del capítulo.**

**JUEGOS DE VENGANZA**

**By Darling Kitty**

**Capítulo 3: El destino de un Ceniciento**

- ¿QQQUUUUEEEEEEEE? – se oyó un grito furioso en todo el barrio - ¿te volviste loco, Mokuba Kaiba?

- Pero Joey…

- Nada de Joey… Yo ni amarrado me vuelvo a disfrazar, casi me dio un ataque esa vez. No voy a ir a perseguir a tu hermano y a mi sis.

- Joey…

- NO, NO y NO… ésa es mi última palabra – dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos – si quieres tanto perseguirlos, anda tú, yo ya estoy grandecito para esos juegos.

- Ni muerto, mi hermano me reconocería aunque fuera vestido del hombre invisible y Seto me castigaría sin permiso a fiestas en los próximos cincuenta años – el pequeño Kaiba puso una cara de horror de solo imaginárselo y Joey no pudo evitar una carcajada.

- Bien merecido te lo tendrías por metiche… Moki, creo que esto es una locura, no lo pienso hacer – lo dijo luego que se logró poner más serio – Serenity y Kaiba necesitan privacidad, nosotros no podemos andar merodeándolos como si fuéramos chiquillas de secundaria… aunque debo admitir que la curiosidad me mata – lo dijo con una media sonrisa melancólica – aún así, no voy a ir.

Aunque no le gustaba demasiado la idea, podía engañar a todos e inclusive a sí mismo, pero no a Mokuba Kaiba. De un año, el día que lo descubrió, a ahora, ha sido la única persona quien ha podido confiar plenamente, el chibi se ha transformado en el hermanito que nunca tuvo.

Aún así… la oferta era demasiado tentadora.

El único recuerdo "bonito" que tiene con Seto es cuando se disfrazó de James Miller.

¿Es que tendría que volver a hacerlo¿En dónde quedó su seguridad a prueba de balas?

- Chibi, donde va a ir tu hermano son lugares exclusivos¿cómo demonios piensas que entraré ahí? – sonrió triunfante, ésa no se la podría rebatir.

- Eso estuve haciendo toda la tarde, soquete – gruñó el pequeño Kaiba – tratando de convencer al director del evento para que deje entrar a Miller, un buen amigo mío – Joey lo miró con espanto – pero a cambio, tengo que salir con su hija, que está para vomitar en el retrete, puag – sacó la lengua en señal de asco.

- Debiste haberme preguntado antes de planear esta sandez – reprimió Joey al chiquillo.

- ¿Dejarás que yo me sacrifique en vano? – lo miró con esos ojitos de angelito – yo que estuve toda la noche pensando en cómo ser felices, y tú…

Mokuba, el pequeño chantajista… ¿quién dijo eso?... ¡ja! Mejor dicho, es la mismísima reencarnación de Maquiavelo. Que Seto Kaiba se ponga los pantalones, porque el día que este niño proponga manejar KC…

Además no era cualquier evento el que le estaba ofreciendo que fuera, sino era la exposición de las obras realizadas por los mejores alumnos universitarios a beneficio. Y obviamente, entre esas obras estaba la suya; qué no daría por ver la cara del CEO cuando mirara su pintura.

Su cuerpo comenzó a arder de los nervios, un pequeño temblor se apoderó de él, claramente era de ansiedad. El deseo de ir era cada vez más fuerte. Pensaba determinadamente en los pros y en los contras, otra vez se tendría que arriesgar.

Pero…

No… no sería justo para Serenity, que por lo visto está muy interesada en Kaiba, demasiado para su gusto. Ni que tampoco se lo fuera a quitar, o sea, las posibilidades eran absolutamente nulas. No era que tuviera el autoestima en los suelos, al contrario, pero no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que el ojiazul no consideraría a casi nadie a su altura. Y en la forma más simple y cruda, él mismo no es considerado por Kaiba como el santo de su devoción.

Y si va, seguramente va a parecer mujer despechada y masoquista viendo como "él" está con otra persona. Joey Wheeler no tendrá donde caerse muerto, pero al menos tiene dignidad.

- Mira ceniciento, tu hada madrina no tiene toda la noche, mi "varita mágica" aún no hace esas cosas – le habló Mokuba impaciente - ¿qué me dices?

Una respuesta madura y atinada es un NO rotundo. El tiene su orgullo, ir sería caer demasiado bajo, ya debe olvidarse de esa quimera llamada Seto Kaiba, si no le va a corresponder ni en mil años y…

- E-Está bien… – fue su respuesta vacilante – pero si me pasa algo, tú eres el responsable de todo.

Después de todo… la carne es débil.

También le encantaba ser respetado y James Miller es el único que era capaz de lograr el de Kaiba. "Soy un pobre diablo necesitado de atención", pensó.

- Muy bien, espérame cinco segundos – el chico abrió la puerta de la calle y silbó muy fuerte.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Ya verás, ahora pueden pasar...

El rubio casi se cayó de espaldas cuando entraron dos personas a su casa, un hombre y una mujer. Cada uno lleva una maleta como para irse de viaje una semana y lo miraban muy sospechosamente.

¡Ay, no, en qué lío se acababa de meter Joey Wheeler.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Mokuba? – habló entre malhumorado y asustado, ya del chibi se esperaba cualquier, lo que se dice, cualquier cosa.

- Te presento a mi estilista personal, Sayuri Tomoe y mi diseñador, Jean Paul Le Roy – le contestó como si fuera lo más evidente.

- ¿Esto es una broma, verdad? – preguntó Joey mirando a sus dos invitados.

- Haber, Wheeler – habló el moreno lo más serio posible – va ir la gente más importante de toda Asia: cantantes, grandes empresarios, deportistas, políticos e inclusive la misma realeza. Lo único que lamento es que no veré a Noriko Ukai (1) – lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿C-cantantes?... ¿em-empresarios?... ¿realeza?..."

Joey no estaba poniendo atención a nada de lo que hablaba Mokuba, que por cierto, le estaba empezando dar un discurso de etiqueta. Ahora le bajó el miedo, el chibi le estaba hablando demasiado en serio. Y estos dos, que le miraban con cara de tirársele encima para quizás qué cosa.

Oh, oh… ¿todavía podía arrepentirse, o no?

Tanto lujo la agobiaba, nunca ha comido en aquel restaurant, claro, era el mejor de toda la ciudad… miraba a todos lados como si fuera un pequeño pajarillo que sale por primera vez del nido.

Serenity Wheeler casi no podía comer por el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Era más correcto decir que a ella se la estaban comiendo los nervios y, cómo no, Kaiba es…, tan especial, no era un cliché decir que él no era como los demás chicos. Tan ausente y a la vez, tan presente, mirándole y escuchándole como si nada más existiera en aquel lugar, mas también es indiferente y si estaba de ánimo, le analizaba cada gesto, cada palabra.

¿Cómo no podía estar asustada?

Ese era Seto Kaiba, y a pesar de todo, sentía al mismo tiempo una sensación de fascinación que recorría por todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Te molesta si fumo? – preguntó el CEO antes de prender su cigarrillo.

- No se preocupe por mí – se notaba que estaba cohibida.

Porque por más que pensaba, tiritaba porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaría con Seto Kaiba… ¡Por Dios, ese tipo era un genio e impresionarlo sería difícil. Por más que trataba tranquilizar su respiración, no podía.

Era la oportunidad de su vida y las palabras no le salían. Esto sólo le pasaba a ella.

- Supe que Wheeler y tú no crecieron juntos… ya me parecía extraño que no se parecieran tanto en su manera de actuar – si ella no comenzaba a hablar, tendría que hacerlo él con lo poco que sabía sobre ella. Quizás esto de la venganza no fue buena idea, se estaba aburriendo de lo lindo. Aunque, antes muerto que pedirle a Ishizu Ishtar que fuera su acompañante.

- Es cierto, pero creo que me siento más feliz que nunca ahora que vivo con mi hermano – ahora la hizo de diez, lo único que le faltaba a Kaiba era hablar del perro Wheeler en la cita – creo que es mejor que estar con una madre que sólo se preocupa del dinero¿no crees? – no tenía idea la razón por la cual le confidenció eso.

- Ni que me lo digas, conozco muy bien a ese tipo de personas – odiaba a ese tipo de personas como a nadie en el mundo. Todos querían algo de Kaiba, claro… el dinero llama, y él tenía de sobra.

Después de eso, se llevó una gran sorpresa, Serenity no era la versión femenina del sabueso. Salvo por algunas facciones, ambos hermanos no se parecían casi en nada. La pelirroja resultó ser una chica de mundo, hablando tres idiomas; hablaba de otras cosas que no fueran artistas, la telenovela de moda o de chicos; y era hasta agradable, no la había pasado tan mal después de todo.

Pero había algo que no le gustaba. No se había equivocado al decir que era tan dulce para darle un coma diabético, y aunque la idea de enamorarse no estaba en lo absoluto dentro de sus planes, si alguna vez quisiera andar con alguien por eso que llaman "atracción" no sería una de esas niñas en que a todo el mundo les da ganas de abrazarlas como ositos del felpa.

A la larga eso es para aburrirse, él necesitaba algo de emoción, algo que le dé ganas de levantarse todos los días. No lo demostraba, pero la monotonía la odiaba, por eso era demasiado fanático de los duelos de monstruos y de tener su imaginación siempre activa. De un tiempo, ya ni eso lo sacaba de la rutina, lo más cercano eran las maldades que hacía el pequeño demonio que tenía por hermano menor.

Cada vez necesita más ese cosquilleo en la panza de excitación, algo que lo invitara al reto…

¿Pero qué?

- Kaiba¿le sucede algo? – pregunta la pelirroja al ver que el castaño estaba demasiado en silencio.

- Lo siento, es que a veces me pierdo en mis propios pensamientos – se excusó el castaño y se acordó de la exposición – creo que se nos hace tarde – miró su reloj.

- ¿Y de qué trata? – preguntó Serenity con emoción.

- Son las pinturas de universitarios con talento y que la gente importante compra a beneficio de alguna fundación – Seto respondió porque, en realidad, se sintió obligado – más de alguno se ha hecho mundialmente famoso por eso.

- Ya veo...

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó el CEO a la chica, ofreciéndole su brazo.

- Claro – le tomó el brazo como respuesta.

Seguramente no sería su tipo de compañía perfecta, solamente se sentía conforme. Al menos, todavía no se le ha lanzado encima. Eso sí, tendría que lidiar con la famosa prensa, o más bien, ignorarlos mientras le persiguen mientras se averiguan hasta si su acompañante tiene alguna ascendencia de nobles o alguna ridiculez por el estilo.

Que esperen sentados los periodistas, que se vaya a enamorar algún día…

Se miraba al espejo y no se convencía. Caminó dos pasos e hizo algunos movimientos para ver si era su reflejo y comprobó que así era. Es que era otro, no se podía reconocer él mismo; más parecía uno de esos modelos de revista, ésas de las que tiene Tea, que un científico propiamente tal. No quería decir que no le agradaba lo que veía.

Le agradaba y bastante.

Sencillo y distinguido. Sobrio y sensual.

Lo que más le gustaba es que mantenía toda la frescura de Joey Wheeler, sin dejar lo clásico. Nada de smoking, eso de los formalismos no habían sido hechos para él. Un traje negro y una camisa blanca abierta en los primeros botones.

Peinado cuidadosamente, con esos lentes rectangulares que hacen ver que está pasado de moda eso de que "si es intelectual es un tipo horrible" y esos ojos aguamarina que le dan profundidad a su mirada con una pizca de picardía propia de Joey.

En pocas palabras…era un rubio hecho tentación andante.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – sonrió Joey, feliz de su cambio – hey, tan mal no estoy – agregó al ver que nadie le decía una sola palabra.

- ¿Mal? – preguntó Mokuba – agradece que no soy gay o mujer, que te hubiera violado aquí mismo – Joey se sonrojó, era la forma del chibi para decirle "te ves espectacular".

- Déjeme decirle, con todo respeto, que quedó endemoniadamente atractivo – fue el comentario del diseñador… menos mal que dijo que era con todo respeto.

- ¡Wow! – fue lo único que pudo decir Sayuri, orgullosa de su obra maestra. Se demoró más de una hora para lograr eliminar todo rasgo oriental que tuviera el chico mestizo, algo sumamente difícil.

Con esos comentarios, a quién no se le sube el ego. Pero a nuestro amigo, la ansiedad aumentó demasiado y lo único que quería era partir ya, empezaban a sudarle las manos de los nervios.

- Lo único que me queda decirte Joey es que AGUANTATE EL HAMBRE y no comas como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y lo mismo para beber, no quiero pasar vergüenzas – le advirtió el chico del piercing, ya conocía muy bien el estómago de su amigo.

- Sí, mami – le respondió de mala gana. En una situación como esta, a quién se le ocurriría comer… a él no.

- Sólo falta algo… haber… - se acerca Mokuba al rubio.

- ¡Auch! – se queja después que el chibi le quita el arete en una forma nada delicada, sobándose la oreja – me hubieras avisado.

- Prefiero haberlo hecho por mi propia cuenta, a ti, de seguro que se te olvida – le indicó con una falsa reprobación – ahora te quiero mostrar tu auto, sígueme – le habló el chico al más puro estilo Kaiba, con mirada congelante incluida.

- ¿A-Auto? – murmuró Joey - ¿cómo que auto?

- No creo que seas tan idiota y te vayas con un traje de quince mil dólares en un autobús o caminando – el moreno lo miró con incredulidad, esas preguntas no eran apropiadas si uno tenía un poco de juicio. Era Joey, precisamente el rey sin juicio. Suspiró resignado cuando pensó eso.

Así que finalmente, el cachorro siguió al pequeño Kaiba para saber cuál iba a ser su transporte, después de todo, un auto no le vendría mal a nadie para lucirse un poco. Cuando vio el auto, casi se murió, ni aunque trabajara toda su vida podría tener un auto como ése, le dio pena siquiera tocarlo.

- Joey…

- "…" – no tenía nada que decir el rubio.

- Lo alquilé en la tarde – le explicó Mokuba como si fuera a comprar al supermercado - ¿te gusta?

- ¿Este es mi carruaje? – preguntó mitad en broma, mitad en serio; sin recuperarse de la impresión totalmente.

- ¿Está bonito, verdad?

- Moki, esto es un Z8 (2), yo en mi vida he andado en esta cosa y si la choco, yo… bueno… no lo podría pagar nunca – el susto y la responsabilidad eran demasiada.

- Sé que tendrás cuidado, Joey, si no, no te lo confiaría – le dio valor – ahora Casanova, ándate antes que termine el evento y cuídate – esta vez los ojos azul violeta reflejaban una ternura sincera y en un impulso abrazó al rubio – no se te olvide que ahora te llamas James Miller y no llames la atención, mañana mismo los periódicos se darán cuenta que eres un don nadie – no le gustó la última frase que utilizó, pero los dos estaban conscientes que ésa era la verdad.

- De acuerdo – asintió Joey – Jean Paul, señorita Sayuri, muchas gracias – se inclinó para agradecer.

- De nada, fue un placer – los dos dijeron al unísono.

- Ahora sí, me voy – respiró hondamente antes de irse, innegablemente lo que se venía no era nada fácil.

- Buena suerte, Joey – fue lo único que dijeron los tres antes de que partiera el lujoso auto.

Como si no supiera, con Kaiba, siempre todo se basa en la suerte. Aunque el CEO no creyera en ello.

Puso un pie afuera, mirando hacia el recinto. No sabía de lo que le podía ocurrirle, asustándolo mucho. Hay que aclarar que le gustaba el riesgo, pero no la total incertidumbre. Cerró el auto con extremo cuidado y caminó hacia la exposición con una aparentada tranquilidad. Mientras tanto, dos mujeres inmediatamente se pusieron a cuchichear acerca de este tipo totalmente desconocido, que incitaba conocerlo de más de una forma, y en especial, en una forma "muy física".

- ¿Quién es ese tipo? – preguntó una periodista a la otra, quien no reconoció al rubio – a este no lo he visto ni en pelea de perros.

- Con lo bueno que está… te digo, lo que menos me interesa es su nombre – le contestó la otra con una gran sonrisa y dirigiéndole una mirada libidinosa a Miller.

Joey se sintió bastante extraño, éste no era su lugar, comúnmente se colocaría como un mono para las fotografías y coquetearía con las chicas en son de broma. Ahora trataba de ser discreto, para que no lo descubrieran, y a la vez, se sentía tan fascinado en este mundo lleno de elegancia, flashes y glamour. Con el temblor que tenía sobre su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta de los montones de miradas que recaían sobre él, más de alguien se percató de la belleza de este chico, y eso que sólo estaba en la puerta.

- Su nombre – le dijo un guardia duramente mientras le impedía la entrada.

- James Miller.

El guardia miró la lista, e incrédulo vio que al final estaba su nombre – adelante, señor, bienvenido – le dijo suavizando la mirada.

- Gracias…

No quería quedar como idiota, pero en su vida nunca había visto gente famosa aparte de los que pertenecían al círculo del duelo de monstruos y ahora los veía por todos lados como una plaga. Siempre se ha preguntado lo que pensarán, porque por supuesto que no se iba a guiar por el estereotipo del CEO.

Aún así, se dio tiempo para mirar las pinturas. Muchas las reconocía, eran de sus amigos que trabajaron muchas horas para realizar muy buenos trabajos, sólo esperaba que el suyo también tuviera buena crítica. Lloraba de la felicidad cuando le dijeron que su pintura saldría seleccionada para estar enmarcada en la casa de un millonario. No por eso exactamente, sino porque era una posibilidad de saltar a la fama como artista.

"Maldito gato millonario, a dónde te llevaste mi hermana", pensó con celos, no sabiendo si era por él o por su hermana al observar que no estaban por ninguna parte.

Ahí seguía mirando las pinturas un poco desconcentrado, cuando de repente lo sintió que estaba cerca, tragando fuertemente saliva. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sentía un estremecimiento que subía por toda su médula espinal.

Miró hacia atrás por inercia, haciéndolo con una desesperante lentitud.

Sin duda alguna, era él. No había otra persona capaz de hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

Junto a Seto, estaba su pequeña hermana, su cabeza le dice que hacían una linda pareja. Pero su corazón lo hace entender un poco el egoísmo de Mokuba, no podía evitar esos deseos de posesión del castaño e envidiar un poco a Serenity.

¿Recordará a Miller? Si no, haría el ridículo más grande de su vida y el hazmerreír de todo el mundo. Lo tenía que hacer él, Kaiba no se le acercaría ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo. Así que agarró el primer vaso que pilló y se lo bebió de un sorbo, necesitaba valor, estaba tan eufórico que ni se dio cuenta que el sabor amargo del whisky le hacía arder a morir la garganta., siente miedo de alguien… y no era más que de sí mismo. Era un ser de lucha y esfuerzo, sin miedo a nada, pero esta vez pensaba mucho antes de dar otro paso.

"Dios mío, si sólo es un chico de mi edad"

Ni ese fugaz pensamiento lo hizo relajarse, estaba más tenso que un toro antes de irse al matadero. El valor lo abandonó completamente, entonces se devolvió. Estaba demasiado dubitativo, en su vida ha sabido mentir y ahora tenía que fingir ser otra persona. Más que el miedo a plantarse ante el empresario, era esa maldita dualidad de sentimientos era lo que lo atormentaban, su hermana y el hombre que ama se enfrentaban en su lucha interna. Aquel chico era noble por naturaleza, pero por primera vez en su vida, el amor lo tenía encaprichado.

"Joey, solamente a ti se te ocurre meterte en semejante lío"

Era sólo una vez más, un encuentro rápido y otro lindo recuerdo con el que compartirá con Mokuba cuando estén pasados de copas y riéndose a carcajadas por las idioteces que se les ocurría antaño. Ahora, un poco más convencido, volvió a encaminarse hacia donde suponía que estaba Kaiba, pero en cuanto se dio vuelta se estrelló con alguien. Bonita forma de debutar en sociedad.

- Lo siento mucho – fue todo lo que dijo el rubio, sin mirar a la persona con quien se estrelló.

- Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota, para eso están los ojos – esa voz la reconoció inmediatamente. De tanta gente¿no se pudo estrellarse con otra persona?

Al parecer, él era su destino. Y uno muy oscuro.

- Mr. Kaiba – lo llamó con ese sonsonete gringo que recién se estaba acostumbrado a utilizar, ronca y sedosa para quien lo oyera. Los ojos de su receptor estaban fríos como siempre, salvo por cierta sorpresa.

- ¿Miller? – el ojiazul lo había reconocido. Aunque su genialidad le decía que había algo diferente en él y que le seguía sintiendo tan familiar como antes.

Para Joey, sus pupilas celestes mostraban un brillo palpable y el tiempo se detuvo. Eso era lo que quería volver a sentir, tener una ínfima parte de Seto Kaiba pendiente de él. Lo necesitaba, en estos diez meses que habían pasado nunca se pudo olvidar de eso, hacer por un instante que su ardiente deseo no fuera uno reprimido, que lo consumía poco a poco.

- Tanto tiempo – lo saludó acompañado de una reverencia educada, rompiendo el momento antes que Seto se diera cuenta de algo – buenas noches, si me permite… está muy bella su compañía – haciéndole también una reverencia a Serenity, quien le sonreía.

¡Cielo Santo! Si ella no lo reconocía, no lo haría nadie. Primera prueba superada.

- Serenity Wheeler, mucho gusto…

- James Miller, y el gusto es mío…

- ¿Qué hace por aquí? La facultad de ciencias informáticas de Princeton no queda en la esquina – las palabras punzantes del CEO le hicieron devolver la inseguridad al chico, era evidente que no cruzaría la mitad del planeta para ver una exposición de alumnos universitarios.

- Voy a dar una cátedra en la Universidad de Domino, en la que me invitaron cordialmente – mintió, sintiéndose muy aliviado.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó el ojiazul con real interés – la otra vez no me dijo de qué se trataba – ése fue un reproche que ni Joey se acordaba, pero lo puso en jaque otra vez.

- Energía nuclear en la computación – "¿existe esa soberana estupidez?", se preguntó. Como también si tenía mitomanía, su reciente habilidad para mentir ahora es impresionante.

- ¿Sobre computación cuántica (3)? – preguntó con más interés que antes, las respuestas vagas de Miller tenían el doble efecto de desconcierto y maravillarlo – no es el lenguaje indicado para decirlo eso de "energía nuclear en la computación" – su voz era con sorna, cómo odiaba las imperfecciones.

- Era para que la señorita Serenity me comprendiera, es de mala educación hablar temas que los demás presentes no entiendan – otra vez el tipejo salió airoso de su respuesta, cómo lo desesperaba. Y Joey asombrado¿es qué el traje que le dio Mokuba le daba poderes especiales en su bocota? O será que no se veía otro, sino que se sentía otro.

- A mí me importa un comino la etiqueta – le contestó el ojiazul con rabia – yo hablo como se me pega la gana.

- Si usted lo dice… – miró hacia cualquier lado en señal de disgusto y luego ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, era un duelo entre sus egos. Joey estará locamente enamorado y todo lo que quieran de Kaiba, pero un desafío con el dragón para él era algo único, algo que él quería vencer como diera lugar. Extravagante forma de amar a un chico extravagante.

Serenity no quiso que esto pasara a mayores, se notaba que el hombre era de armas tomar – a propósito, señor Miller – inmediatamente el rubio le puso atención a su hermana, que quedara pendiente la lucha de orgullos - ¿qué le ha parecido la exposición?... ¿los japoneses son tan buenos como los norteamericanos?

- Me agrada, se nota que hay muchos chicos con grandes posibilidades, y aquí como en Norteamérica, hay de todo: buenos, malos, regulares, sólo el estilo es distinto ¿Qué opina usted Mr. Kaiba?

- Sólo serán unos muertos de hambre – ni a la pelirroja le gustó la expresión del ojiazul, su hermano era artista y estaba orgullosa de eso – sólo hay un idiota con futuro de todos los cuadros que he visto y es el que está en frente. Seto Kaiba se queda con lo mejor y me llevaré esa pintura.

Los dos miraron el cuadro y se quedaron petrificados, sobretodo a Joey, quien creía que le faltaba el aire. No podía creerlo, ése era su cuadro… era el suyo ¿No estaba soñando verdad? Estaba avanzando de ser un perro idiota a un perro idiota con futuro. Si algún día se olvida de Kaiba, ya tendrá algo con que restregarle a la cara; aunque será difícil que llegue ese día.

- Es un cuadro fabuloso – trató de disimular la pelirroja, si supiera que ese cuadro es de Joey quizás lo rompe en pedazos sin importar que todo el mundo estuviera presente.

Sin embargo, desde que Miller apareció, la cita se fue a cualquier lado, pareciera que ni ella existiera. Inclusive ese rubio le ponía más atención que su acompañante. Se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación de que ese chico la tratara amablemente, tenía que hacerse ver que por algo Serenity Wheeler fue escogida entre todas las chicas para estar acompañada del brazo del soltero tan codiciado.

¿Cómo lo hacía Joey para llamar la atención? Bueno, era algo natural en él.

- Kaiba… ¿sabía usted que el próximo año postularé a una beca para la Escuela de Arte de la Universidad de Domino? – esa es la mentira más grande de la pelirroja había hecho en su vida. Pero funcionó, Seto otra vez se focalizó en ella.

- ¿En serio? No sabía que pintaba, me agradaría ver algunas de sus pinturas – otra sorpresa para el castaño, la hermana de Wheeler hasta tal vez tenía talento. Ahora se pregunta si el perro ese fue adoptado.

- Claro que sí, algún día de estos le mostraré mi colección – esa mentira blanca sería fácil de sustentar.

Joey tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Serenity será su hermanita querida pero ella no sabía ni pintar con lápices correctamente¿cómo lo haría para mostrarle un cuadro medianamente decente? Ok, para eso está el hermano mayor dispuesto a todo, salvándola de la peor situación, den a eso una profecía autocumplida.

- Mi estilo favorito es el surrealista – dijo la chica, viendo que ése era el de su hermano; nunca se negaría a este "pequeño favor" – ese estilo es el mejor reflejo del alma, siempre revuelta y enredada, mostrándose transparente y atormentada – hablaba en copia exacta de lo que le dijo Joey una vez, quien ahora estaba sorprendido, el efecto Kaiba es abrumador, todo el mundo se transforma.

- Yo opino que los ojos son los que muestran todo, esos nunca engañan – comentó Kaiba, que encontró cursi e intelectual lo que dijo la pelirroja.

- No siempre es así. Si se fija, Mr. Kaiba, los ojos no son tan sinceros como parecen. Uno con la vida los puede entrenar para hacerlos parecer algo que no son lo que parecen – Joey de adrede quiso decir la palabra "entrenamiento", algo que obviamente saldría muy casual de alguien que se supone que no se conocían definitivamente en nada – a su salud, Mr. Kaiba – su forma perezosa de saborear el champagne y la mirada segura del rubio apoyaba su teoría. Sabía que causó un efecto resonante en la mente de Seto; esa frase lo debe haber tocado mucho.

Maldita sea. Dos encuentros y dos veces que este tipo lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Seto no tenía que decirle, si tenía toda la razón. A lo mejor, este tipo sí era un genio, sólo que le gusta esconderlo y muy bien.

- ¿No lo cree así? – continuó el rubio en su intervención, el ojiazul sólo gruñó.

- Lo siento mucho, Mr. Kaiba, Señorita Serenity, pero debo irme – el rubio miró la hora y como sea en una hora más debía estar en casa, debía llegar antes que ellos – como siempre, ha sido un placer volver a hablar con usted.

- Lo mismo digo, Miller – le contestó Kaiba en un tono seco.

- Ha sido un gusto conocerlo – ésa fue Serenity.

- Igualmente…

Ah, no, esto no se quedará así como así. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esto, ese sobresalto que hace que la vida sea una cuestión más interesante de ser vivida, aunque sea a través de la competencia, ésa es la manera en que le habían enseñado a hacerlo. Y ahora estaba disfrutando, James Miller se ha ganado la curiosidad suya, pero nunca lo admitiría.

No se dejaría ganar, como siempre, él siempre es quien hace la última jugada.

- Miller - Kaiba lo llamó y el aludido se dio vuelta con una mirada alegre. No importa, él pronto se la quitaría de la cara – ¿cuándo será su cátedra?

- Este martes – dijo un día al azar, inventar es gratis.

- Entonces llámeme el lunes a mi oficina – le pasa una tarjeta – para confirmar hora y lugar, me gustaría que proyectos tienen los norteamericanos, por nada me perdería su clase…

Jaque Mate. Joey palideció y un terremoto trascendió en todo su cuerpo ¿Qué iba a hacer?

- De acuerdo – asintió temerosamente antes de retirarse, mirando por última vez esos enigmáticos ojos azules que lo hacían perder la cabeza.

Porque hacer esto era perder la cabeza y ya se le fue de todo control.

"Mierda".

Quien le dijera que las mentiras eran como una bolita de nieve que se agranda, seguramente se quedaría con un par de dientes menos. A él se le acaba de caer una avalancha encima y se dio cuenta cuando era demasiado tarde. Aquí sí que se le acabó la "suerte Wheeler" y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué iba a hacer para salir de todo este embrollo.

No sabía que ya había hecho lo más improbable que le podría pasar… llamar la atención de Seto Kaiba…

"Mokuba Kaiba, si salgo vivo de ésta… ¡te matoooooooo!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTA:**

(1) Noriko Ukai toca el segundo sintetizador en Nittle Grasper, banda famosa que finalmente compite con Bad Luck en la serie Gravitation. Es la chica que tiene el pelo violeta, es bonita y simpática; nada que ver con la loca de Ayaka xD.

(2) Un BMW Z8 es uno de los autos más elegantes y caros del mundo. Es uno de los autos que James Bond ha utilizado en una de sus películas. Su valor oscila desde los US$ 115.000 (aproximadamente unos 90.250 euros). Si se les antoja ver este modelito, visiten la siguiente página: http/ Computación cuántica es un conjunto de teorías computacionales (valga la redundancia xD) que no tienen nada que ver con la computación que utilizamos actualmente, que está en desarrollo experimental. Lo que dice Joey es totalmente cuerdo, corrió con suerte para variar xD.

* * *

**Ok, esto está comenzando a perderse el control, las mentiras aumentan y aumentan sin parar 0.o. Este capi hasta yo lo encontré un poco profundo u.u' pero el primer encuentro debía ser penetrante para llamar la atención de Kaiba (ojo: sólo su atención, primero tiene que descubrir que es homosexual para que sienta algo por Miller o Joey xP, lo primero es lo primero y eso es todo un proceso). Y lo otro, antes de que digan que odian a Serenity, me puse en el lugar de ella y pensé, quién no mentiría para impresionar a Seto Kaiba, alguien que es muy difícil de sorprenderse con algo, ella quiere ser algo especial ¿Y quién no? Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y ya saben que hacer para decirle quejas, tomatazos y felicitaciones a su humilde servidora n.n.**

**Se me cuidan y nos vemos.**

**Shabi.**

**Próximo capítulo: Caja de sorpresas.**

**Respuestas de reviews del capítulo anterior**

**Ginny –Flor de Cerezo-:** Seto es malvado pero Moki no se queda atrás xD, justamente quiso que volviera James Miller a la escena quien ha encantado a todo el mundo .. Los sentimientos de Serenity y Seto, se aclararán de a poco, sobre todo los del dragón --' porque no es muy dado con los sentimientos. Espero que te haya gustado este chap también ;).

**Fleur de role:** Ya viste la cenicienta, tan maduro él xD, aunque si no, no sería nuestro mismo Joey. Aunque el pobre ya no sabe qué hacer con tanto encanto ). Muchas gracias, me hiciste sonrojar O/O.

**Paulyta:** Ahora que me dices, creo que me fui un poco. Pero ahora entiendes más o menos porque Joey hizo la locura que hizo u.u para él hasta lo encuentra emocionante. Y yo también quisiera a Moki de consuelo ¬, pero antes Serenity tiene que dárselas en el piso. En cuanto a Seto, ve a saber tú, eso se verá a medida que avance el fic n.n. Y tú tranquila, que con coincidencias, me basta y me sobra, que me gusta ese fic . Nos vemos en msn.

**dark angel-loveless:** Como dicen, la venganza mata el alma y la envenena, pero es muy dulce xD. Espero que te haya gustado la interacción, no es la gran cosa, pero me gusta tomarme mi tiempo n.n

**okami reiko:** Creo que le diste en el blanco o.o, el joven Miller ha vuelto en gloria y majestad, pero han empezado los enredos al por mayor xD. Perdona por la impaciencia pero espero no demorarme más de dos semanitas por capi.

**Merle Kanasuki:** Me alegra que te haya gustado mi forma de narrar y el fic / Espero que te siga gustando la trama :)

**Randa1:** Creo que Moki ha tomado otras riendas en su contravenganza. Creo que en el camino te darás cuenta porque es una venganza de vuelta, sobre todo casi llegando al final ñ.ñ Aún así, espero que te siga gustando el fic.


	4. Caja de sorpresas

**Summary:** Joey, después de muchos intentos, al fin le gana a Seto Kaiba. Tal es su humillación, que el CEO no encuentra nada mejor que vengarse con lo que el cachorro más quiere… su hermana, quien ha estado enamorada desde siempre de él. Pero no sabe que las consecuencias de sus actos no se harán esperar… ¿Es que no te enseñaron que la venganza nunca es buena, Kaiba?

**Pairings: **Principalmente SxJ

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales.

**Warning: **Es un fic yaoi (chicoxchico), así que si no te gusta este género, será mejor que huyas. Espero que lo acepten, es mi primer fic, no tengan duda de criticar lo malo, eso me hace mucho mejor como escritora. Y lo último, esto es aproximadamente cuando nuestros protagonistas tienen 20 años.

**CAMPAÑA: **Me sumo a la campaña liderada por nuestra amiga Katrinna, no permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Que sea este pequeño aviso lo único que plagiemos porque entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.

**JUEGOS DE VENGANZA**

**By Darling Kitty**

**Capítulo 4: Caja de Sorpresas**

Sentía que le acababan de pegarle en el estómago, la respiración agitada y la mente ida, delataban su extremo nerviosismo.

Ahora sí que lo pillaron.

¿Por qué el muy idiota no puede decir que "no" a las tentaciones? Ahora miren en el enredito que se ha metido por haberle dado ganas de jugar a los disfraces.

O debió inventar que venía de vacaciones o de visita a unos amigos. No, al rubio bonito le gusta lucirse y coquetearle al ojiazul con el "ven ricachón idiota, apuesto que no me ganas". Demonios, sus técnicas de conquista van de mal en peor.

Joey no podía dejar pensar en otra cosa que en esa dichosa cátedra, porque ni pensar en cancelarla, había caído en el jueguito excitante de las mentiras; y su orgullo, era el mayor detonante para continuar hasta el final. Si Seto Kaiba quería un científico para el martes, lo tendría, palabra de Wheeler, sin importar cómo y aunque fuera lo último que haga…

Total, para eso estaba Moki… obviamente que sí, el chibi siempre tenía un as debajo de la manga. Aparte, el pequeñajo si lo metió en todo esto, lo tendría que sacar. Si no, ni su hermano lo salva de ésta.

Eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

Sin embargo, de tanto planear de cómo iba a zafarse de Seto, no se percató que a la salida del establecimiento, cientos de flashes caían sobre él. Quizás en medio de tanta estrella, pasaba desapercibido, pero los periodistas se dieron cuenta en cuando el rubio entró, que no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguno de los que estaban adentro, sin contar con esa luz propia que pocos poseen.

El rumor se esparció como la pólvora, sobre todo entre las mujeres; aunque no faltaron hombres, éstos eran más discretos. Ser gay en Japón no era denigrante, pero tampoco era para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Quizás, la teoría más aceptada, era la pareja oculta de alguno de los invitados. Los chismes eran la mayor delicia de la prensa del corazón, qué mejor que alimentarla con este misterioso hombre…

Esto era mejor que el de la novia del excéntrico Seto Kaiba. Ella, a primera vista, era muy bonita, muy señorita, nada que decir, pero no era de las personas que a uno se le quedara grabada en la pupila.

El rubio sí tenía eso… llamado carisma.

También era muy apuesto.

Y lo más sabroso de todo… era un total desconocido.

¿Quién se resiste a eso?

Fue de repente. Todo tan rápido como él apareció…

"¿Quién es usted?"

"¿Tiene pareja?"

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

"¿Tiene algo que ver con el arte?"

"¿Cómo entró a la exposición?"

Estas y otras preguntas más eran el bombardeo de preguntas que apenas podía entender Joey entre tanto bullicio. El lo que menos quería era llamar la atención y, apenas con los guardias, podía librarse de tanto tumulto. Por razones obvias, no contestó a ninguna de las preguntas, estaba desesperado por salir, sofocado con la gran cantidad de personas a su alrededor.

No podía soportar tanto acoso y, entre empujones, pudo costosamente al fin, liberarse del paso.

- ¡Uffff! – suspiró aliviado, evidenciando en su rostro cansado, por la ajetreada jornada. Nunca había tenido suerte con las mujeres, y ahora que ya no le gustaban, tenía por montones. Así es la vida.

El viaje en su automóvil sólo lo hizo relajarlo un poco, manejando un poco más rápido de lo que él quisiera. Lo dejó justo en el lugar donde había acordado con Mokuba y luego se dirigió a su casa caminando, importándole un pepino que el traje costare ni él sabía cuántos dólares, sacándose la chaqueta y llevándose por la espalda y, con su mano suelta en el bolsillo.

La vida era simple… y los estúpidos se la complicaban. Eso era lo único que aprendió del ebrio de su padre. Y aunque no lo quisiera, cuánta razón tenía el borracho desgraciado.

Incertidumbre. Simplemente era eso lo que le afligía. También era un tipo a quien siempre le gustaba elegir el camino más lleno de espinas, aunque significara sacarse el alma, y eso lo metía en más de algún problema.

Y en más de la mitad de ellos, estaba envuelto Seto Kaiba…

¿Por qué siempre terminaba haciendo una locura cuando se trataba de ese sujeto?

Lo peor de todo, es que ha sido desde siempre. Incluso antes de darse cuenta que lo amaba; no entiende cómo los demás no se han dado cuenta, si cada vez que lo tiene al frente, se desvive por llamar la atención del ojiazul, pero únicamente terminaba haciendo sólo el ridículo ¿A quién no le ha pasado eso?

- Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy, Miller, necesito una ducha caliente urgente – se dijo, mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

No quería verla entrar. No quería ver su sonrisa diciéndole lo bien que lo ha pasado con Kaiba o lo que les da a las mujeres de hablar por los codos y hasta el mínimo detalle de lo que pasa en sus citas. Hasta cree que esas "bellas criaturas" tienen telepatía, "Seto me mira de una forma… - sin contar con los rubores y sonrisitas nerviosas de Serenity- … estoy segura que me corresponde, se le nota".

Sólo por hoy, no quería más guerra...

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Tenía resaca. Un dolor de cabeza que creía que se le iba a partir en dos, la fiesta de la noche anterior estuvo de lujo, además tenía todo el licor que necesitaba para olvidar a cierta pelirroja; y como no hay mejor forma que pasar las penas con aquel líquido, hay que beber y beber. Todo bien hasta el otro día, que es casi para morirse, tal como se estaba sintiendo Mokuba en ese momento. 

Y la pena, seguía ahí…

Bajó las escaleras para que le sirvieran un café cargado. Lo necesitaba con suma urgencia, antes que el ogro de la casa le diera uno de sus famosos sermones; para evitarlo, tenía que levantarse temprano, igualmente, los sábados por la mañana.

- Mama Akane, un café, por favor – pidió el morocho con una mueca de molestia por el dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Otra vez bebiendo, jovencito? – la mujer, entrada en años, conocía a ambos chicos desde que fueron adoptados, por lo que se podía dar ciertas confianzas. Los quería como si fueran sus propios hijos.

- Sí… pero no se lo digas al "jefe" – se lo susurró a modo de secreto – también quiero salir hoy.

- Mejor le haré un café, y de paso una aspirina, para ver si se le pasa el dolor de cabeza – le sugirió.

- Gracias…

- Esta juventud… – se fue murmurando Akane.

Al poco rato, la empleada le trajo lo que le había pedido y el periódico. No sabía para qué, si él nunca había sido un lector empedernido, pero era una costumbre que al señor de la casa se lo trajeran. Veamos qué comentaron acerca de la "nueva compañía" del soltero más cotizado de Japón. Abrió el periódico en una página cualquiera, sin esperar demasiado.

Pero lo que vio, le congeló la sangre. Se esperaba todo menos eso.

- ¡Mierda! – golpeó la mesa de una forma no muy Kaiba, es que cualquiera se altera, si fue lo primero que le advirtió, va y lo hace. A los tontos sólo se les quita muriéndose.

Se le olvidó la resaca, olvidó el dolor de cabeza, olvidó los sermones de Seto. Tenía que agarrar un teléfono y llamar inmediatamente a ese pedazo de imbécil.

- Aló, cabeza de alcornoque…

- Hola¿Mokuba? – la voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono, suavizó la furia del pequeño y terminó un poco sonrojado, aunque más bien, nervioso. Tremendo papelón era el que acababa de hacer, otra razón más para querer sacar a Joseph Wheeler de la faz de la tierra. Genial.

- H-Hola, Se-Serenity, lo siento mucho… yo… eh… bueno, perdóname… es que… yo… - el chico, sin experiencia en estas cosas, era lógico que tartamudeara de esa forma.

- No te preocupes, Moki, siempre se refieren así de Joey – le hizo gracia las disculpas del chico, siempre lo encontraría un amor, sin importar lo que se pusiera encima.

- Pero…

- Ya te dije, que no estoy molesta – se sintió una risa en el teléfono, y el moreno suspiró al ver que lo tomó bien - ¿quieres hablar con mi hermano?

- Ehhh, nop… - no se aguantaba las ganas, pero debía salirle inocente – quería preguntarte si sales con Seto, como he visto fotografías…

- ¿Con tu hermano? – ahora era la pelirroja quien se sonrojaba – bueno, sólo fue una salida de amigos, nada más, sé que la prensa habla de matrimonio o que soy familiar de no sé quién.

- ¿En serio? – esta vez, no pudo disimular su ansiedad.

- Sí, Moki… aunque te diré un secreto… me encanta tu hermano – al pobre chiquillo se le rompieron todas sus esperanzas, se quedó un buen rato callado, tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía. A simple vista, ya era un hombre, pero era aún un niño… en muchos aspectos…

- ¿Mokuba, estás ahí? – el aludido aterrizó y era mejor hablar con el rubio.

- Sí… Serenity¿me podrías pasar a Joey, por favor? – fue su rápida reacción.

- Está bien, nos vemos – la pelirroja no entendió haber metido las patas con hacer "cierto comentario".

Cuando Mokuba se quedó esperando, pensó en qué le veían las mujeres, e incluso hombres, a Seto. El lo adoraba, pero con el paso de los años, mientras más lejos esté de él, mejor se llevaban; apenas ellos podían soportarse. Aparte del cuento del príncipe azul de guapo, dominante, inteligente y con dinero, no tenía mucha gracia; él tampoco se quedaba muy atrás, pero no era ni la mitad de solicitado que su hermano. En fin…

- Aló – de repente sonó la voz somnolienta de Joey – ¿quién llama un domingo por la mañana?

- ¡ESTUPIDO! – gritó Mokuba - ¿qué fue lo que te dije acerca de no llamar la atención? Ahora todo el Japón sabe de tu existencia. La noticia de la novia de Seto Kaiba quedó casi relegada.

- Ahhh – todavía no despertaba, aparte de la ducha había tomado una pastilla para dormir.

- ¡DESPIERTA WHEELER! – el pobre rubio, del sólo grito, casi se murió del susto, quedando bien despierto – mira nueva sensación, estamos metidos en tremendo lío, estás en todos lados – Joey prendió la televisión y vio el matutino, todos se preguntaban quién era la preciosura que se había "colado" en el evento social del año. No se explica como nadie le había echado el ojo en aquella fiesta… o eso creía él; otra cosa era que no quisieran acercársele para proteger sus lindos contratos.

- Pero si fueron ellos los que se me pegaron, ni me moví – explicó tranquilamente – aparte la idea, te recuerdo que fue tuya – uno a cero a favor de Joey.

- ¡Maldita sea! Ahora quieren saber hasta de qué porte lo tienes – menos mal que el pelinegro no lo miraba, el rubio estaba rojo como tomate.

- Creo que ése no es el problema – ok, si Joey se oía serio, realmente habían problemas – necesito verme catedrático de aquí al martes. Seto Kaiba quiere ver como hablo en un salón de clases.

- ¿QUE? – gritó - ¿crees que hago milagros?

- Oye, fue la única excusa que pude inventar para decir que atravesé medio planeta – protestó el rubio, pero por dentro casi rogando que el chiquillo pudiera encontrar con una solución.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – protestó Mokuba – yo no puedo hacerte una máquina sabelotodo, y menos, arreglar algo de esa magnitud. Deberías pensar antes de mentir, Joey – lo retó, eso era peor que toda la "publicidad" que tenía el rubio.

- ¿Y qué hago ahora? – preguntó el rubio con angustia.

- Llámalo y dile que se canceló porque tenías a tu abuelita, mamá, tía, o quien sea, enfermo, ésa siempre les funciona a mis compañeros de clase – le comentó con simpleza.

- ¡No quiero! – exclamó con determinación – no quiero que el bastardo ricachón crea que soy un cobarde, que le tengo miedo por ser el presidente de KC.

- Da lo mismo lo que piense, no está pensando sobre ti, idiota – Mokuba le faltaba poco para llegar al tope de su paciencia.

- Pero para mí, chibi, es igualmente importante…

- Joey – respiró hondamente antes de gritarle cualquier barbaridad – no puedo ayudarte, no conozco profesor de informática en la universidad que no le lama los zapatos a Seto Kaiba para trabajar algún día en Kaiba Corp. Si pido este favor, antes de que hables en clases, mi hermano va a saber que Miller eres tú y que yo también ando metido en el medio.

- Ay, no – suspiró.

- Ay, sí… lo siento, perdóname por haberte metido en esto, pero por esta ocasión, no puedo ayudarte – habló triste el chico – te prometo que veré en qué pueda hacerlo.

- Chibi… para qué estamos con cosas, yo también quería disfrazarme para estar cerca de él, no toda la culpa es tuya. Confío en ti. Nos vemos – fue cuando el rubio colgó.

Quizás el pequeño tenga razón al decir que es mejor a que renuncie a todo esto, si se suponía que ése sería el trato inicial. Supuestamente, después de la gala, James Miller se dormiría para siempre. Pero Joey cada vez que podía, lo sacaba a la luz, era ese "yo" que se atrevía estar cerca de Kaiba sin parecer un idiota, probablemente porque no le importaría lo que el ojiazul pensaría sobre "otro" que no fuera Joey Wheeler. Y ese otro "yo" era Miller. Por eso era tan atrevido, una careta totalmente desconocida en él.

No sabía qué hacer. No podía detenerse. Mejor dicho, no quería detenerse. A pesar que se vestía como otra persona, se sentía él mismo, sin temor, se sentía tan…

Desnudo…

Pero por una vez, debía oír su cabeza.

Ya estaba metido demasiado al fondo para hacerse el orgulloso. Necesitaba alguien que lo oyera y que le diera un buen consejo.

Aunque eso costara que se supiera su mayor secreto…

* * *

No podía creer que un chico que se pareciera a él le atrajera tanto, pero de caracteres tan distintos. Dominante, certero y serio; ésas eran las cualidades para definir a Yami, aunque, ahora el que estaba durmiendo a su lado, era un poco distinto a aquél que se enfrentaba en un duelo y que no se encontraba satisfecho hasta ganarlo. Quizás el amor le había hecho bien al ex faraón, aunque lo de dominante no se le quitaría nunca, no en vano era la versión amable de Kaiba. 

Ahora hablando de él mismo, con unos pocos centímetros más y con mucha inocencia menos, se encontraba actualmente Yugi, quien podía decir que se encontraba felizmente enamorado. No mucho después de que Yami se fuera al Antiguo Egipto, se dio cuenta que la forma en que lo extrañaba no era normal. Preguntas sin respuestas asolaron al pequeño pelitricolor, sobretodo, escenas que nadie pensaría que el ingenuo chico pudiera imaginarse con el egipcio y que se reprimía constantemente por ser un "mente retorcida".

Sin embargo, no mucho tiempo después, volvió Atemu… y con cuerpo propio. Sus acelerados latidos. El sudor constante. El nerviosismo que imprimía en cada una de sus palabras. Los suspiros involuntarios. Su naciente instinto posesivo hacia su hikari.

Todo eso le hizo entender que era lo que realmente le pasaba. Ya no habían dudas. Se había enamorado perdidamente y ya era demasiado tarde.

Aunque… no se imaginaba que alguien tan varonil como Yami se fijara en otros hombres. Parecía más bien, el típico superhéroe que rescataba a las damiselas en peligro y terminaba en un pasional romance con ellas.

Así que decidió, en un principio, que lo mejor era ocultar aquel sentimiento, un poco por timidez, un poco por lo que dijera su abuelo y otro poco lo que pensara el hombre que le quitaba el sueño. Fueron épocas duras, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, en que lo paso mal… demasiado mal. Para más remate, dormían ambos en la misma habitación. Lo otro, era que su imaginación lo engañaba, muchas veces sentía que Yami lo observaba.

Definitivamente, se estaba volviendo loco ¿Yami fijándose en él?

Hasta que una noche, al dormir, sintió que alguien le acariciaba el rostro. Suave y tembloroso; cuidadoso y tierno. Despertó motivado por la curiosidad, y encontró a nada menos que a un ex faraón asustado, en espera de su reacción. Nunca lo había visto así. Se sintió identificado, podía verse a sí mismo sentir ese miedo al rechazo. Y antes que Yami se desgastara en una excusa, lo besó. Y de tal modo y esa misma noche, Yugi, desnudo entre aquellas sábanas revueltas, descubrió el deseo y la lujuria en su primera vez, con un amante tan ardiente y nervioso como él.

Elementalmente, las noches de pasión se habían mantenido hasta ahora… Es obvio también que el abuelo ya supo la relación que tienen entre los dos. Lo extraño es que, desde que se dio cuenta, se empeñaba en dejarlos "más tiempo" a solas. Algún día se lo dirán formalmente, después de todo, se lo merece.

Pero para los demás… era todo un secreto…

Yugi comenzó a buscar el periódico, para luego, preparar el desayuno. Se resignó a que Yami era un flojo sin remedio que nunca se levantaría un domingo antes de las once. Cuando terminó de hacer la comida, se puso a leer. Se quedó en una pieza…

¿Cómo era eso que la hermana de Joey era novia de Kaiba? Juraría por su mamita que está en los cielos, que el castaño era prácticamente asexual. Mejor era decir, el más sentido pésame a Joey por tener al gruñón del CEO como cuñado.

Súbitamente, vio la otra novedad de la gala exclusiva. Aquel rubio por el cual toda la prensa se había vuelto loca y sobre el cual, habían más rumores que sobre el empresario y la pelirroja. Lo miró atentamente, tenía atributos suficientes para que armaran semejante alboroto.

A ver, a ver… si observaba más atentamente, podía ver algo muy familiar en aquel tipo ¿Pero qué? No se parecía a nadie que conociera, pero ese carisma, esa forma de mirar, ese porte…

Era muy Joey…

Nah… ese rubio no aparecería en esos lugares ni en mil años…

- ¿Qué miras tanto? – preguntó Yami con celos, al ver que Yugi estaba mirando demasiado absorbido – muy lindo el chico.

- Cierto – eso enfureció más al egipcio, pero el más pequeño no se daba ni por enterado - ¿pero no encuentras que se parece a alguien?

- A alguien – Yami miró minuciosamente – no… nunca he visto a ese tipo - lo dijo con cierta sorna, ya lo odiaba.

- A mí sí me parece familiar – seguía mirando la fotografía, tal vez, sólo había sido su idea ¿Joey y eventos lujosos en una misma oración? Qué loco…

- ¿Qué te parece, si en vez de mirar a estúpidos de traje, hacemos algo más productivo? – habló, al mismo tiempo que lanzó el periódico lejos. Ahí Yugi se dio cuenta que su hikari estaba celoso; su voz era ronca, posesiva y una que conocía solamente él… en la cama.

Sin mucha resistencia, el pequeño se dejó besar por Yami, algo que nunca quisiera. No sabe cómo lo seduce, no sabe cómo Atemu puede hacerlo sentir así. Más toques, más besos que lo único que quieren es llegar a la cúspide del placer. La necesidad es apremiante, pero…

Timbre.

- Que se mueran esperando – gimió Yami sin dejar de lado su labor. El menor simplemente sonrió, le encantaba que su pareja sintiera ese apuro.

Luego sonó una segunda, una tercera y una cuarta vez el timbre con mucha insistencia.

- Creo que deberíamos abrir – comentó Yugi – debe ser algo importante.

- No quiero – respondió el ex faraón por capricho – que moleste otro día.

- Faraón consentido, anda a abrir la puerta – tenía el presentimiento que era urgente.

Yami sólo gruñó, no sería mala idea mandar al reino de las sombras a aquel infeliz que interrumpió su momento. Además seguían tocando más seguido, el tipo era un lunático. Fue a abrir la puerta mientras balbuceaba muchas palabrotas en lengua egipcia.

- ¿Joey? – preguntó el tricolor al ver que el rubio estaba parado en la puerta y con la angustia pintada en la cara - ¿qué haces acá? – ya se había resignado que por un buen rato no estaría con su aibou.

- ¿Está Yugi?

- Sí, adelante – Yami sintió lástima del chico, se notaba que no andaba muy bien, aparte, para qué molestaría de esa manera un domingo en la mañana.

- ¡Joey, qué bueno verte por aquí! – dijo Yugi, que era tan bueno como de lo que ya no hay, y no le importó que los haya hecho parar tan grato momento.

- Yug, lo siento por venir a molestarlos pero necesito un consejo… me metí en una grande…

- ¿A quién te echaste esta vez?

- ¡Yami! – Yugi miró mal al egipcio.

- Ojala hubiera sido eso… me enamoré de la persona menos indicada…

- Ni que te hubieras enamorado del mismo sacerdote - ahora sí se ganó un codazo por parte de Yugi.

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas, faraón?... – se lo preguntó como quien no quería la cosa.

Pobrecitos, no podía culparlos que irían reaccionar de esa manera. Yugi estaba al borde de un síncope, si ya era sorpresa que su mejor amigo se enamorara de un hombre, que se enamorara precisamente de Seto kaiba, era impensable. Yami, por su lado, reaccionó mucho mejor, como si ya se lo hubiera esperado.

- Joey… ¿esto es una broma? – el más pequeño aún seguía sin convencerse.

- Ok, Yug, si no te gustan los gays, lo entiendo… pero a mí, me van los hombres¿y qué? – el rubio malinterpretó la reacción de su amigo, y algo se molestó. Lo creyó más tolerante.

- No es eso, Joey… es que, me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo, además… sé que te vas a enojar – lo miró fijamente – pero Yami y yo somos… pareja – fue el turno del ojimiel para sorprenderse, mirándolos a ambos, siempre creyó que alguno de los tricolores terminaría con Tea.

-Así que… ustedes… ¿son pareja? – todavía andaba en trance - ¿Y COMO ES QUE NO NOS DIJERON NADA? – gritó herido.

- No quisimos porque ustedes, primero, se las dan de machotes – dijo Yami defendiendo a su novio – aparte no queremos dañar a Tea, que parece que le gusto, ninguno de los dos quiere perder su amistad – al contar mira a Yugi, quien afirma junto a él.

- Pienso que con mayor razón debieran decírselo, para que se desilusione de una vez… tampoco debería dar clases de sinceridad. Son los primeros que saben después de Mokuba y, he dicho unas mentiras… – suspiró.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó el tricolor más pequeño.

Joey les dijo TODA la verdad. Cómo se enamoró del bastardo ricachón, de la inseguridad que ha tenido desde ese entonces y que éste le dio por salir con Serenity de la nada. Lo que más le costó hablar fue de cómo llegó a existir James Miller y en la que está metida. Yugi pensó que tan mal no andaba, después de todo, algo le decía que había mucho del rubio en el muchacho misterioso, aunque de ahí a que Joey se vestía así para impresionar a Kaiba, había mucho trecho.

- Hace desaparecer James Miller del mapa y listo – sentenció el egipcio – si sigues en este juego, será mejor que hagas tu testamento… y de paso, me dejarías tu dragón negro de ojos rojos – se lo dijo en broma más para sí mismo, pero Joey lo escuchó.

- Ni aunque Kaiba me torture te dejo mi dragón – fue la decisión del rubio.

- Te va a torturar porque más encima estás utilizando su dinero para disfrazarse, porque por lo que yo sé, Mokuba no le ha trabajado un día a nadie… además recuerdo que al sacerdote le encantaba torturar a los prisioneros, incluso a más de alguno lo momificó vivo – Joey tragó saliva.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Joey con un hilito de voz – eso debió haber dolido.

- Sí… tomaban unas tremendas pinzas ardientes, se las metían por la nariz, las revolvían y por ahí les sacaban el cerebro. También les sacaban los otros órganos y les cortaban la lengua – hablaba Yami con mucha seriedad – quizás todavía Kaiba se acuerde – el rubio estaba a punto de hacerse en sus pantalones.

- ¡Atemu, no le digas esas cosas! – le regañó Yugi al ver que su amigo estaba atemorizado – Joey, te prometemos que te ayudaremos, aparte de una paliza, no va a darte – "que consuelo", pensó el ojimiel – a menos que un amigo nuestro nos presente su primo, que sé que hace clases de ciencias informáticas en la Universidad de Domino.

- ¡Yug, me acabas de salvar la vida! – gritó emocionado, quizás en un día se pudiera hacer algo. Los dos andaban emocionados con esto de seguir con esto de los disfraces. Era tan excitante.

- Mañana, en la entrada de la universidad, a las once – le dijo Yugi a un esperanzado rubio.

- De acuerdo – habló Joey con una tremenda sonrisa.

"Ayudarlo era que se olvidara de Kaiba", pensó Yami. Sabía que era imposible, Seth y Jouno le provocaron más de un dolor de cabeza y las úlceras, que sufriría por el resto de su vida. Pero eso era otra historia, que algún día revelaría.

Claro… si Seto y Joey…

* * *

A las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, le correspondía hacer la respectiva llamada al CEO. Según Yugi, la clase sería a mediodía del martes en el salón de conferencias. De eso se encargarían los propios tricolores, no sabía qué haría sin amigos como esos. 

- Chibi, después Kaiba va a decir que "el vago de Wheeler" te enseña esas cosas – lo retó porque el muy decidió escabullirse de clases.

- No puedo perderme tu encuentro con Seto… además venía a regalarte este celular – se lo entregó, uno de esos que son última generación, Joey lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos – idiota¿no ibas a llamar desde tu casa?

- Pues sí… de dónde más…

- Respira hondo, Mokuba… respira – con Joey, definitivamente se necesitaba mucha paciencia – mi hermano puede ver el número del cual están llamando… ¡Oh, qué coincidencia! Miller está llamando desde la perrera – terminó su dialogo con una mirada capciosa.

- A mí nunca se me hubieran ocurrido esas cosas, jajajajaja – Joey le dio mucha risa.

- Llama de una vez para ver qué te dice – en eso se le ocurre una idea. No iba a estar rumiando todo el rato.

Después de que la secretaria le contestara y esperar un buen rato, se comunicó con el CEO. Por parte de éste último, tenía presente la llamada de Miller. Su manera de ser le sulfuraba en sobremanera, en que no le entraran balas, aunque no quería reconocer que le era llamativo tanto misterio junto; no era ningún tonto para no darse cuenta que había algo en él… ningún trabajo conocido, aparte de esas dos veces nunca más lo ha visto. Extraño. Simplemente extraño.

Debe estar muy aburrido para tener que hacer competencia de cerebritos, quería que fuera él quien le cerrara la boca. Se justificaba de esa forma la exaltación que sentía porque al fin tenía algo con qué huir de la asquerosa rutina.

Sí, es eso y nada más.

- Miller – el imperturbable Kaiba al habla.

- Mr. Kaiba, buenos días – fue amable al saludar, estaba completamente concentrado para dar una buena impresión. Hasta que Mokuba empezó a tirar besitos y exclamar chillonamente "¡Seto!". El rubio quería retorcerle lentamente el pescuezo, no podía ponerles atención a los dos.

- Pensé que no me invitaría, como a los demás – no había que ser muy inteligente para preguntarse la razón, seguramente el dragón terminaba corrigiéndole todos los defectos de los trabajos de sus colegas. Para Joey, colgar ya era una opción.

- No se preocupe… me encantan los desafíos… - otra vez no pudo evitó coquetearle. También oyó aquella vocecita molestosa.

- Seto, mi amor… te amo…

Tapó el auricular del celular y habló – cállate, maldito chico del demonio, que te va a oír – qué buen momento eligió Mokuba para molestarlo. El castaño no estaba de buenas para flirteos y esperaba que Miller fuera al grano.

- Entonces, para cuándo es, no tengo todo el día para esperarlo – eso era lo otro que Kaiba odiaba el rubio, era que se hacía el interesante. Y lo peor de todo, es que hasta con él le resultaba. Si no fuera así, él mismo le hubiera colgado.

- Mañana, a mediodía en el salón de conferencias de la Universidad de Domino.

- ¡Uy, la primera cita… ¡qué emoción! – era Mokuba, quien seguía hostigando a un Joey rojo de la vergüenza. Menos mal que Kaiba no podía oír nada.

- Ya sé donde es – dijo el CEO – si no tiene más que decir, tengo cosas importantes que hacer – colgó sin más que decir.

- Por lo menos el ricachón mal educado hubiera dicho "adiós" o un "hasta luego" – protestó Joey al dejarlo plantado en el teléfono. Bueno, era Kaiba, no había que esperar mucho, en todo caso.

- Como si no conocieras a mi hermano…

- Ese Kaiba… - todavía estaba rabiando con lo del ojiazul cuando se acordó de la maldad del chibi, observándolo fijamente. Este se dio cuenta inmediatamente, así que decidió arrancar - ¡Mokuba Kaiba¡Espera que atrape! – así comenzó una persecución.

Ya no quedaba mucho para que el plan se pusiera en acción.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me demoré demasiado, pero es que me fallaba toda la inspiración, trataré que el próximo salga lo antes posible. En lo personal, no es un capítulo interesante en cuanto a interacción, salvo el final; pero cuando se planean las fiestas se pasa mejor que cuando éstas se celebran. El próximo capítulo veremos la segunda parte de esto, la clasecita de Joey (que más desearía que fuera de anatomía ¬ y que el neko o yo fuéramos sus voluntarios), y por supuesto, las impresiones de Seto… ¿qué creen?... A todo esto, el fic será un poco lento, pienso que los momentos de esos dos se goza mejor si el fic va lentito¿no creen? Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus reviews y ya saben que hacer para decirle quejas, tomatazos y felicitaciones a su humilde servidora n.n. **

**Se me cuidan y nos vemos.**

**Shabi.**

**Próximo capítulo: La prueba de fuego**

**Respuestas a reviews del capítulo anterior**

**Merle Kanasuki:** La inspiración me abandonó un poco, pero al fin tengo el capi 4. Que lo sigas disfrutando o.

**Paulyta:** Todo en la vida es posible, Pauly. También estoy de acuerdo, el rubio es para calentarte las hormonas no las neuronas XD. La parte emocional va muy despacito, odio que Kaiba lo pongan como un conejito sentimental inmediatamente, además si es en las primeras cinco líneas ò.ó. Serenity, también de a poco sabrá que con el CEO nones… Lamento lo de tu pc ToT pero ahora sí actualiza Coincidencias.

**Fleur de Role:** Es verdad, ya quisiera tener esa suerte XD. Joey también está mintiendo para impresionar al gato, pero no le queda de otra. Como también de fingir bien, eso pasa cuando uno está bien presionado, todo le sale mejor. Gracias nuevamente, besos.

**Ginny –Flor de Cerezo-:** Era la gracia de la exposición que el cuadro de Joey se quedaría con Kaiba. Yo, en lo personal, a lo más "exageraría" en alguna de mis virtudes, pero no mentiría tan descaradamente -.-' Te presto a Sayuri y Jean Paul cuando quieras… pero ¿Seto tiene sicólogo? Pobre infeliz que lo sea. El enredo en vez de disminuir, va aumentando. Ahora Yami y Yugi se sumaron.

**Okami Reiko:** El hada madrina de Joey no siempre le ayudará, pero tiene unos padrinos que le tenderán una manito, eso es a lo que yo llamo "suerte" n.n. Como dije, mentir es lo más normal del mundo para impresionar, pero los hermanos Wheeler nos están dando clases XD.

**Dark angel-loveless:** Tarde, pero seguimos con esto ñ.ñ Joey, siempre tiene buenos amigos que lo ayudarán, espero que te haya gustado la interacción telefónica :)

**Inuyashaluchi:** Así que mi mami XD me encantan sus fics, muy buenos. Joey es capaz de eso y mucho más por Seto, te invito a verlo.

**Dreignus:** Estoy roja a morir, después de tantos cumplidos XD, muchas gracias. Como vez ni Moki lo pudo meter a la uni, se las vio negras, pero siempre hay una luz (que me sonó cursi o.o); ni tampoco Setito ha podido ver a Miller, espero que su conversación te sea un adelanto para su exposición, que no estará exento de locuras.

**Chiquiturri:** Con ese inglés están listas para mandarlas a Estados Unidos XD Espero que protagonice sus sueños por separado, porque un trío… en gustos, no hay nada escrito. Yo también tengo a Moki como protagonista de mis sueños hentai (mucha baba). Las reacciones de todo lo que preguntaron, se verá en el fic, de por sí, ya va haber alguien que se va a asar.


End file.
